Welcome the American Twins
by MoonDragonLove
Summary: Danni and Kailey are twins that move to Japan after spending their entire lives in New York. Danni visited once, while Kailey doesn't know what to expect. How will they react when they meet the Host Club everyone is talking about?
1. Flashback

I was in my room staring out my window at the pond in our yard. I could see the fish swimming around and the frog that liked to hang around, jump in. I sighed knowing it would be a while before I could see that again. My eyes wandered away from the sight, toward the old swing-set from when my sister and I were little. Sometimes we still swung on them if we had nothing to do and would reminisce. I laughed thinking about how we would climb to the top and just sit there. I glanced at Mom's garden, it was overflowing with what seemed like every flower imaginable. From behind me I heard my door open and the sound of my sister's footsteps. My sister, Kailey, is my best friend and twin. We're almost always together. People are often surprised at how close we are because we are so different. She likes pink and shopping and getting manicures, while I like darker colors and skateboarding and playing my guitar. "Daniella." She put her hand on my shoulder. "Dad wanted to know how long you think you'll be."

I sighed and turned toward her, "I guess I'm ready now." I frowned.

"What's wrong Danni?" She sat down next to me.

"I can't believe we're moving to Japan." I sighed again.

She laughed, "Danni, you are my sister and I love you, but I thought you would be happy about that."

I laughed with her, "Oh, believe me, I am."

"I'm not. I'm kinda scared. I've never been the new kid before"

"Don't worry Kailey. Everything will be fine. From what I can remember everyone's really nice." I smiled and stood up. "We shouldn't keep Dad waiting." I grabbed my sister's hand and we ran out of my downstairs.

Dad was waiting by the door impatiently. I don't think he was really that impatient, he was just trying to appear that way. "Are you two ready?" I looked at my sister and then around the large room of our mansion.

"I think so, Daddy." I smiled at him and his impatient appearance faltered. "Kale, do you have everything?"

She looked at me. "I believe so."

Dad chuckled, it was a sound that always calmed me, "Good because the limo's been waiting for a while." He opened the door for us, we linked arms and practically skipped out. The chauffer opened the limo door for us and we got in, Dad slid in not long after us. I wished I could have seen Mom before we left, but she was in Paris for the week.

We were quiet the whole way to the airport and on our private jet. Yes, I said private jet.

My father is Koji Takahashi, CEO of Takahashi Enterprises, a business that my great-grandfather founded when he was only twenty. After my great-grandfather, my grandmother inherited it from him, and then from her, my father because his older brother didn't want it. My father is a wonderful dad who wants nothing more than to see his girls be happy. He loves my mom and really misses her when she's away for a long time.

The three of us were on the plane, though all in a different row. I couldn't help imagining what it would be like to actually _live _in Japan and not just visit for a few months like last time. It was so much fun last time, I made so many friends, the only bad part was that Kailey wasn't with me.

**Flashback, six years earlier:** Dad had to go on a business trip to Japan and asked Kailey and me if we wanted to go with. Kailey, wants nothing to do with business, so she said no and stayed home with mom; I love business and agreed to go before he finished asking. I was so interested in business, I would always ask his employees questions, they always seemed happy to answer. I was never sure if it was because I was the boss's daughter or if it was because they liked that I was interested.

I was so excited I was bouncing in my seat, Dad had to tell me many times to sit still. It took a while, but I finally calmed down. "Daddy, what's Japan like?"

"It's nothing like New York, that's for sure. The city can be quiet busy, but away from it, in my opinion Japan is the most tranquil place I've ever been." He leaned back in his seat and I moved to the seat right next to him and sat on my knees.

"I wanna live in Japan Daddy. Can we just move here and have Mom and Kale come?" I looked at him with puppy-dog eyes. "Please, Daddy?"

"Maybe someday, Daniella." He looked at me, smiling, "But for now, this is just a business trip."

"Who are you meeting with anyway?"

"Yoshio Ohtori of the Ohtori group."

"I remember him. He's also your friend. He manages hospitals and other healing facilities." I looked at Dad confused, "You don't deal with hospitals. Why do you have to meet with him?"

Dad chuckled. "It's complicated." I yawned, tired from not getting enough sleep. "Maybe you should take a nap before we arrive."

I yawned again, "But I'm not tired, Daddy."

"Yes you are."

"I know." I leaned against my dad's shoulder and he wrapped his arm around me. "Daddy can you tell me more about Japan?" He did, but I didn't hear much. I fell asleep within minutes. I dreamt that we moved to Japan.

Dad woke me up a few hours later, we hadn't landed yet, but he wanted to show me what the country looked like from the air. It was beautiful just like he said it was. We finally landed at the airport in Tokyo. "Welcome to Japan." Dad said in Japanese. I smiled and giggled.

We exited the plane and there was a limo waiting for us. "Takahashi Koji. Welcome to Tokyo," the chauffer greeted as he opened the door.

"Thank you." Dad said as he got in. I slid in right after.

Everything was so different, but in a good way. I wished Kailey had come with, she would have loved seeing all of the different people. Dad's phone rang and usually I tried to listen, but this time I was too busy staring out of the window in awe at everything around us. After I don't know how long, we turned down a long driveway that led up to a huge mansion. Next to me I heard Dad say, "Yes, we just pulled in. See you soon."

"Who was that?" I asked, curious.

"Yoshio. He was just wondering where we were."

"So he knows I'm here too?"

"Yes, it was his idea that I bring you and Kailey, but she didn't want to come. I knew you want to come though."

I smiled, the limo stopped and the chauffer opened the door again. I hopped out, once again excited and no longer nervous. "Thank you." I said to the chauffer. Dad got out and also said thank you. We headed toward the mansion, the door opened and a man that looked somewhat familiar to me walked out.

"Koji, it's been to long." He shook my dad's hand and then looked at me. "You must be Daniella." He shook my hand. "It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meeting you too Ohtori-san, but please, just call me Danni."

"How about we all go inside." My dad and I nodded.

Once I saw the interior of the massive mansion, I was in shock. It was so much bigger than what I was used to. The ceiling seemed to go on forever and it was beautifully decorated. I didn't let the beauty sidetrack me though. He led us to what I assumed was his office, there were three guys already there. Two of them appeared to be in college or close to it, while the third looked to be around my age. "Koji, you remember my sons." He gestured toward them.

"Yes. It's good to see you again." They all bowed. I was thinking that they are all so…well trained. The sons straightened up. "How have you been?"

"We've been well Takahashi-san. How have you been?" The eldest asked.

"I have also been well." Again, all I could think about was the fact that they sounded like they had rehearsed this. Maybe they had. It really wasn't my place to judge. Dad put his hand on my shoulder.

"This is my daughter Daniella." I looked up at him and just sort of glared. "I mean Danni."

"It's nice to meet you." He said, this time not bowing. I figured it was just because I was a kid.

"Likewise."

* * *

A/N: For this story I was bored and created how I pictured Daniella, Kailey, and their parents to look. If you're interested in seeing them email me and I'll gladly show you :D I would also like to point out that the flashback may take up at least the first two maybe three chapters (I have many ideas for it.) I also really don't know much about the Japanese culture, so I may get some things wrong.


	2. Lost

The six of us were standing around the room in a awkward silence. I'm not sure how that happened. "Koji, how about we catch up a little?" Dad nodded and walked toward his old friend, they went sat around the desk that was in the room. I continued to stand there, not sure of what to do. I reached for the silver moon necklace that was around my neck. I took a deep breath and walked up to the youngest son. He was tall, well compared to me, with black hair, and glasses. He looked like he would rather be somewhere else and was only here because his father told him to be. He had the most interesting gray eyes I had ever seen.

"Hi." I said standing in front of him smiling. He adjusted his glasses.

"Hello." I continued smiling, I was going to talk to him whether he liked it or not.

"I'm Danni. What's your name?"

"My name is Kyoya." Like I said before, I think everything has been rehearsed.

"How old are you?"

"Eleven." He looked like he was annoyed, but I really didn't care. I think he could tell I was thinking of another question, "You're not going to give up, are you?"

I laughed. "Nope. I'm very persistent." He smiled, actually _smiled_ instead of that 'get the hell away from me' look he was giving me before. His smile made my stomach do flips. "So where do you do to school?"

"Ouran Academy. Where are you going while you're here?"

"Same." I laughed. "What's it like there?"

"I'm sure it's just like every other private school." We walked over to a couch that was off to the side of the room and I noticed, also away from our fathers.

I looked down at my feet. "I've never gone to a private school before, only public." He seemed shocked and curious to hear that.

"Why?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. It's just where I went, I never questioned it." I hadn't realized that everyone had stopped to listen to us.

"You don't go to private school because your mom and I want you and Kailey to experience more than just one kind of person." Dad said matter-of-factly.

"Just wait 'til high school, Daddy. Then you'll want to pull me right out of public school." He had a mock horrified look on his face that made me giggle. I looked back at Kyoya, he looked almost sad. "What's wrong?" I whispered, sincerely concerned. He shook his head. I crossed my arms and glanced at our fathers, they were talking again.

Kyoya stood up, "Come on, I'll show you around." I stood and followed him out of the room. Our fathers watched us leave.

We were halfway down the hall before he said anything else. "How are you and your father so close?" He looked at me while adjusting his glasses

I shrugged, looking at the floor not really knowing how to answer. "We've always been like that. I'm not sure why." I heard him sigh.

"I wish my father could at least treat me like a person." We were both silent for a while. Not sure what to say next. I looked at him, for the first time I realized just how cute he really was. My face felt hot, I think I blushed. I looked away before he could notice. When did this happen? How can I like him when we _just _met? I faced him again, my face hopefully no longer red. He was watching me with a look of curiosity.

"So where are we going anyway?" I asked.

"You'll see." He gave me a smile, this was definitely the son of a businessman. We made what seemed like a million turns before we came to a staircase that led to the main floor. I still wasn't sure where we were going, but I also wasn't going to ask again. We went toward the back of the mansion, every room we passed by was breath-taking. Kyoya led me through a glass door, there was a path that led to garden. It reminded me of Mom's back home. The scents of the flowers blended perfectly together. I immediately looked for pink roses, they're my favorite.

I found them next to a beautiful fountain, I kneeled down to smell them. I almost forgot Kyoya was with me until he kneeled beside me. I looked at him, "I'm glad you didn't tell me." He laughed and so did I. I could tell we were going to be come friends fast.

We spent the rest of the day in the garden talking about everything and yet nothing. When it came time for dinner it was just Kyoya, his sister Fuyumi, and me. I liked how close he was to his sister after seeing how it was with his brothers and father. Fuyumi's really nice too. She's trying to send as much time with Kyoya as possible before she got married in the spring. After dinner, Fuyumi showed me where my room was. I thanked her. As soon as she was gone, I got into the shower and hoped into bed. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

I woke up to the sound of knocking at my bedroom door. "Go away Kale!" I shouted while rolling over trying to go back to sleep. The knocking continued, "Kailey, leave me alone!" I heard the door open.

"Danni, Kailey's not here. Remember?" I sat up at the sound of Dad's voice. I rubbed my eyes, stretched, and yawned.

I smiled when I realized where we were. "Oh yeah. Sorry Daddy, I forgot." I laughed. "Did you need something?"

He sighed, "I just wanted to let you know that…" He paused and looked at me. "I'm not going to be able to spend the day with you like I promised." I hugged him.

"That's okay Daddy. We can spend the day together some other time, I don't mind." I smiled at him, while he looked like he really let me down. "Don't worry, I understand how important this deal is."

He hugged me, I giggled. "I love you Daniella."

"I love you too Daddy."

He let go and stood up. "I probably won't be back until after you go to bed, so I want you to tell me all about your day tomorrow."

"Okay Daddy. I will." He left and closed the door. I laid back down not sure how to spend the day. There was another knock on the door. "Come in!" I shouted without moving. I could tell it wasn't Dad this time, the footsteps weren't familiar to me.

"Danni?" It was Kyoya of course, he didn't have school today. I didn't move, I was tired and not a morning person (by morning, I mean anytime before eleven a.m.). "Danni, get up!" He jumped on my bed. I rolled over and just glared at him. He carefully got off my bed and started to back away slowly. I had to laugh at him.

I sat up with my eyes half closed. "What?" I yawned. "Can't you tell I was sleeping?"

"Yeah, I noticed that." He laughed. "And I want you to get up. I'm bored."

"Why is you being bored _my _problem?" I crossed my arms. I'm really not nice in the morning and I'm aware of it, but I don't tell people because I think 'why would someone wake me up early in the morning?' Yeah, shows how much I know.

"I guess it's not. I'll leave you alone." He started walking away, shoulders hunched. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine I'll get up, but I still have to shower and get dressed." I stood up and began making my bed.

"How long will that take?" I laughed at his impatience.

I finished with my bed and turned to face him. "Don't worry, it won't be too long." It was his turn to laugh now.

"Okay. Meet me in the garden." It wasn't a question, but I answered anyway.

"Okay." He left the room and I went into the bathroom to take a shower. When I got out of the shower I wrapped myself in a towel and went to get dressed. I put on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, and put my hair up.

I left my room and practically ran down the hall to the stairs. I knew I had to go through the living room to get to the door that led to the garden, but I was having trouble finding the right living room. _How can people live in a house this big and not get lost? _I thought. I continued walking around, determined to find the way myself.

_How long has it been? _I thought. So had seen nothing familiar so far, hadn't passed a single person. I passed a clock that hung on the wall. My jaw dropped. I've been wandering around for almost a half an hour. I sighed. _How did I get so lost?_

* * *

**A/N:** **Sorry about taking so long to update, got busy with school, then a bad case of writers block (ugh!) But it's finally done and on to chapter 3. Will Danni find someone to show her the way? I don't know. I'll try not to take this so long on the next chapter, but I make no promises (just in case). I'm also sorry this chapter is not that great, I tried, I really did.**

**I also want to thank everyone who reviewed, they really helped me through my writers block.**


	3. Tokyo

My stomach growled, of course I was hungry; I hadn't eaten anything yet since last night. I glanced to my right as I passed a hallway, I think I saw someone. I pause and turn, feeling uncharacteristically shy. There are three doors, I don't know what they lead to or who they lead to. I waited outside one of them until I saw someone, anyone at all. After a little while a maid came out of the room farthest from me, she was carrying sheets and walking fast, I ran to catch up to her. "Excuse me." I said as I got closer. She turned and looked down over the sheets.

She smiled, "How may I help you?"

"Um… I think I'm lost." I looked down at my feet. "Can you help me? If you're not to busy that is?"

"Of course I'll help you. Where are you trying to go?" She shifted the sheets to her other arm.

I looked up at her, hopeful. "The garden. I can't seem to find the way out of the house at all actually." I laughed.

"It's hard to explain from here." She looked down the hall. "I'll show you the way."

"But you have to do your job, don't you?"

"Well yeah, but-"

"It's okay." I smiled reassuringly. "Go ahead I can wait. I'll even help if you want." She smiled once again and turned around, I followed. She went into a bedroom and stripped the sheets off the bed. I began helping before she could object.

"You are Mr. Takahashi's daughter, right?" She asked.

"Yes, I am." I continued putting the sheet on the mattress.

"You have a sister too. Twins, right?"

"Yup, Kailey's my best friend. She's in France though, with our mom. I miss her."

The maid looked at me, eyes full of empathy. We finished the bed not saying another word until wee walked out of the room, "Follow me." The maid said. I listened and paid attention to everything we passed, so I could remember the way next time. We entered the familiar room with the glass door to the garden.

I smiled in relief. "Thank you so much." I ran out the door, thinking of nothing but how Kyoya was waiting forever. I made it to the path that led up to the actual garden, thankful for karate and kendo preparing me for this, technically.

There he was sitting on the edge of the fountain just waiting for me. I smiled at how deep in thought he looked. He looked up at me and a look that I could only describe as relief flashed across his face before he smiled and said, "You got lost, didn't you?"

I scoffed, "No, of course not- yes, yes I did actually." I felt my face get hot.

He laughed, though not mockingly, "A lot of people do their first time here."

"Really?" He nodded. "That makes me feel so much better." I laughed. "I am sorry I made you wait though."

"It's okay. I knew you'd make it here eventually." He smiled reassuringly.

"So what do you wanna do today?" I asked as I sat down next to him.

He shrugged, "I don't know." He glanced over at me. "What do you wanna do today?"

"I don't know. I'm up for anything I guess." I sat there looking at my feet while I pushed a pebble back and forth, then I remembered, "Well actually, Dad was going to take me around Tokyo today, but…" I looked up at the clouds in the sky. "Anyway, do you think we could go?" When I looked back at him, he was smiling.

"Of course." He stood up and grabbed my hand. "Come on." I went with him around to the front of the house. He talked to the chauffer and we got into the car. I was so excited, the whole way there I was asking how much longer. Kyoya would just smile and say not long.

We spent the whole day shopping and site seeing, it was so much fun. My favorite places were the Imperial Palace and Shinjuku Gyoen, especially Shinjuku Gyoen. It was so beautiful at both places. Going around Tokyo today almost made me forget that I have to go to school in the morning.

* * *

**A/N:** I know it's short, but I know exactly how I want to start the next part and I think it will seem better if it starts off a chapter (I promise it will be much longer to make up for this one.) So, I'm just going to say this now… I'm sorry that most of these chapters are going to be suckish and updated late. I accidentally started a new story and my mind has been on that recently. Oh, and if there happens to be a random name that seems to make no sense, it's because I was thinking of the other story and when I read over it I didn't notice. If anyone sees that it would mean a lot if you mentioned it, so I can fix it. Thanks:D

I also wanna say thanks to everyone who reviewed, it means a lot to me.

_**~Moon Dragon94~**_


	4. Hello Ouran

'_I did not oversleep. I did not oversleep. I did NOT oversleep.' _I thought as I rushed to get my uniform on. _'And why does this thing have to be pink? Isn't it bad enough that I'm probably going to be late?' _I ran down the stairs and heard voices from the dining room, I ran past not paying attention to who was there.

"Daniella?" I heard Dad shout and I stopped in my tracks. '_Doesn't he know I'm going to be late?' _I turned around, heading back toward the dining room. I put on a smile and walked through the doorway.

"Good morning Daddy. Did you need something?" I was standing at his side while he sat at the table, I looked at who was there and noticed Kyoya. '_Why is he still here?'_

"Yes, I need my daughter to sit down and eat something before school." He stood up and pulled out the seat next to him. "Sit and eat."

"But Dad, I-"

"Sit. School isn't for another hour and a half, you have time." I stopped my protesting and sat. A servant brought a plate of food: eggs, bacon, and pancakes; and a glass of milk.

"Excuse me." I said to the woman that served me.

"Yes?" She asked, turning back toward me.

"May I ask what kind of pancakes these are?" I pointed to the pancakes on my plate.

"I believe they're buttermilk." she looked confused, like she thought I was crazy for asking about pancakes.

I smiled at her. "Thank you." She turned and walked away once again. I looked down at my plate and poked my eggs with the fork. They were made with milk, it was obvious by the texture. I sighed and picked up a piece of bacon, I chewed slowly, knowing it was most likely going to be my only breakfast.

"Is there something wrong with your food?" Dad asked. _'I can't believe he forgot that I was lactose intolerant.'_

I put on another smile, "Nothing Daddy. I'm just not very hungry I guess." I took another bite of bacon and realized how much I really missed Kailey. She would have said something, not caring what anyone thought; she would have prevented the tears that now sting my eyes, threatening to escape. '_I miss you so much Kailey. I wish you were here instead of in France.' _

I finished my bacon and stood up, "May I be excused?" Dad nodded and I walked out of the room toward the front door, a tear ran down my cheek.

I heard someone behind me, I ignored the sound and continued to the door. More tears came, they wouldn't stop. The door was in right in front of me now, I reached for the knob and my legs gave out from under me. I struggled to stand up. I realized, I didn't want to. I wanted to go home where I knew I always had Kailey. I sat there silently crying, not caring who saw. Arms went around me and I put my head on their shoulder. I looked up at the person's face, it was Kyoya, of course it was Kyoya. _'He cares, for some reason he actually cares.' _

After a few minutes he helped me up and we walked out to the car. I stopped crying and tried to make my eyes less red.

We arrived at the school, it was beautiful and I was instantly nervous when I remembered I wouldn't know anyone in my class. _'I've never been the new kid before. Will anyone like me? People at home do, but… I don't know what to think anymore.' _We got out of the car and Kyoya walked me to my class, he told me that he didn't want me getting lost again. He was so sweet.

The five minute bell rang and he left to go to his class. I took a deep breath and pictured Kailey next to me as I walked into the room. The teacher looked at me and smiled. _'Fake smile, noted.' _

"Hello, you must be Daniella Takahashi. I am Mrs. Yasui." She walked over to where I stood by the door. I just wanted Kailey here.

"Yes, it's nice to meet you Mrs. Yasui. I'm looking forward to being in your class." I put on my own fake smile. The bell that started class rang, everyone ran in and I started toward a desk I saw in the back, but Mrs. Yasui put her hand on my shoulder. She took me to the front of the room and introduced me.

"Class," she tried to settle the students down_. 'It's Monday, they really don't want to.'_ My smile never faltered. "This is Daniella Takahashi, she's a new student from…" she looked down at me, obviously trying to guess by my appearance.

"I'm from New York." I said looking up at her, no longer nervous about being the new kid.

"Would you please tell us a little about yourself?" I nodded and she went to her desk and looked at me intently. I faced the class.

"Well you already know I'm Daniella, but I prefer to be called Danni. I'm ten years old. I have a twin sister named Kailey but she's in France right now. Um… I've been doing karate and kendo for almost four years. I like to play sports and read and write."

"What do you write?" A kid in the front row asked.

"Stories, poems, songs; things like that. I can play the guitar and piano. I've never been to a private school befo-"

"Really?" I heard two voices (guess who) ask, but I didn't know where they came from.

"Yeah, I always went to a public school, it's sort of weird going here." I looked over at Mrs. Yasui. "Is there anything else you would like to know?"

She put that smile on again. "Not if you don't want to tell anymore. You can sit in the empty desk by Hikaru and Kaoru." She pointed at the twins that sat in the back of the room. I smiled at her and walked to my seat. I dropped my fake smile as soon as I turned my back to her. The twins watched me walk to my seat and almost through the whole class, it was awkward, but I didn't let it show. I hope.

The bell for lunch rang and I got up to leave. "So you've really never been to a private school?" I was surprised to turn and see them, Hikaru and Kaoru, there. "And you really have a twin?"

I continued to walk to lunch, they were right behind waiting for my answer. "This is really my first time in a private school and yes I really have a twin." I stopped in the middle of the hall and faced them. "I know how annoying this question is, but which one is Hikaru and which one is Kaoru?" They looked at each other then back at me.

"I am Kaoru." The one on the right said.

"And I am Hikaru." The twin on the left said.

"Why don't you guys talk to anyone in class? You seem really reserved."

"It's complicated, maybe we'll tell you one day." Hikaru said.

"Just don't take to long, I won't be here forever." I turned and continued to the lunchroom. My stomach was starting to growl very loudly.

"What do you mean?" Kaoru asked. I kept walking as I answered.

"I'm only going to be in Japan for a few months with my dad. Then we're going back to New York."

"Oh." They both looked sad even though they just met me.

"But I'm most likely not going anywhere soon." I smiled and so did they.

"You know what Danni, I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship." I laughed.

I stayed in Japan for the rest of the school year, I was actually sad that I had to leave. I had made so many friends, both in class and in my temporary karate and kendo dojos. The only reason I didn't put up a fight when it was time to go, was because I would finally get to see Kailey again.

* * *

A/N: So the flashback is over, the rest of the story is most likely going to be in the present. I know I said this one would be longer to make up for the last one, but oh well.

I hope everyone likes it and if you don't oh well.

Please review :D


	5. We've missed you!

Kailey had fallen asleep and Dad was now on his laptop most likely checking up on his companies. I however, sat in my seat and stared out the window of the plane. I don't know how I was able to do that, when I was terrified of heights.

We were over Japan now, I wasn't sure where exactly, but I knew it was close to Tokyo. Just as I thought about where we were, my phone vibrated in my pocket. It was Kyoya, we hadn't talked much since we saw each other last, but occasionally we would text or IM each other.

**Kyoya: **hey. how r u?

_Danni: _i'm good. I miss u tho. How have u been?

**Kyoya: **I miss u 2. I've been stressed, majorly stressed

_Danni: _yea, that sounds like u. Lol :-D

**Kyoya: **when r u coming bac 2 japan?

_Danni: _actually, I'm on my way now

**Kyoya:** wat do u mean 'on ur way now'?

_Danni: _I'm in the plane. Ovr japan actually

**Kyoya:** really?

_Danni:_ y would I lie to u? & Kailey's with us this time

**Kyoya: **cant wait 2 meet her. Is she anything like u?

_Danni:_ no, we're complete opposites. But I luv her

**Kyoya: **thts all tht matters. I stil cant wait 2 c u

_Danni:_ u'll c me skool

**Kyoya: **I cant wait tht long

_Danni:_ then ur welcome 2 come ovr anytime

**Kyoya: **where r u guys staying?

_Danni:_ our house.

**Kyoya:** but u live in new york

_Danni: _yes but we bought a house in japan

**Kyoya:** so ur staying longer than a few months?

_Danni: _shocking isnt it? We're landing now, ttyl.

Kyoya sat in the club room staring at his phone. "You've been staring at your phone for over five minutes." He heard a feminine voice ask from his left. He looked up into the face of Haruhi Fujioka. "Is everything okay?"

He pushed up his glasses causing the light to reflect. "Just fine."

The ride to the house was the most antagonizing thing ever. All I wanted to do was see Kyoya and all my other friends. I missed them so much.

I looked at Kailey, she was nervously picking at her nails. I put my hand over hers to make her stop. "It's okay Kale." She looked at me and smiled.

When we arrived at our new house, I instantly went to my new room to unpack everything and make it feel more like home.

My bed, desk, and dressers were already set up. That was good. I found the box that said clothes and put them in the closet along with my shoes. After that I went straight for the box that had my posters and pictures in it. I put up my Fall Out Boy and Green Day posters up on my turquoise walls. I stood back and looked at them. "Wow, I really have contradicting tastes."

When I was done with everything, I went to my laptop that was sitting on my desk. I had five new emails. I clicked on the first one…

From: Kaoru Hitachiin

To: Daniella Takahashi

Subject: UR IN JAPAN?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

Why didn't you tell us you were coming back!? I thought we were closer than that? I can't wait to see you! Call me ASAP!

Then I clicked on the next one…

From: Jasmine Noble

To: Daniella Takahashi

Subject: I miss you already :(

I can't believe ur really gone… class was no fun without u today. Call or txt when you can, you know I don't care about time ;)

Then the next one…

From: Mitsukuni Haninozuka

To: Daniella Takahashi

Subject: I CANT WAIT TO SEE YOU!!!!!!

I've missed you SSOOO much Danni!! Ur coming bac to Ouran right??? Call me please!

Then the one after that…

From: Hikaru Hitachiin

To: Daniella Takahashi

Subject: DANNI!!! UR BACK!!!!

Kyoya told us you came back to Japan!! We HAVE to see each other before we see each other in school!! Call me when you get this!!

And finally the last one…

From: Takashi Morinozuka

To: Daniella Takahashi

Subject: I've missed you Danni…

I can't wait to see you again Danni. You have no idea how much I've missed you…

After reading all of the emails, I felt a tear run down my cheek. "Maybe I'm not as excited as I thought I was."

* * *

I know, this took forEVER to get updated. I'm sorry, I'll try harder next time, I promise.

Anyway, I hope everyone liked it and will review.

~Moon Dragon94~


	6. The Hitachiin Estate

After reading my email, instead of calling everyone, I grabbed my Gir plushie and curled up on my bed. _I had no idea they missed me THAT much. Especially Takashi, I actually thought he hated me. _I continued laying on my bed thinking until Kailey came in and sat down on my bed.

"What's wrong Danni?"

I sat up and smiled at my sister. "It's not important. How are you liking Japan?"

She laughed. "You were right, it is a lot prettier than New York."

We talked until I heard my phone ring.

'**I'm talkin pedicure on our toes, toes**

**Tryin all our clothes, clothes**

**Boys blowin up our phones, phones**

**Drop-toppin, playin our favorite Cds**

**Pullin up to the parties**

**Tryin to get a little bit tipsy'**

"Hello?" I answered. Kailey sat closer to me, trying to hear the conversation.

"Is this Daniella Takahashi?" A male voice asked.

"Yes. Who may I ask is calling?" Kailey and I looked at each other slightly confused.

"Um… It's Kaoru. Hitachiin."

"OH MY GOODNESS!!! I should have looked at the caller I.D.. How have you been Kaoru?"

"I've been great. How about you?"

"Same." Just after I answered, Kailey stole the phone from me.

"So Kaoru, we should hang out today. I can't wait for you to meet my sister." She said.

"Yeah, that sounds like fun. Do you want to come over here? Or should we meet somewhere else?"

I took the phone back from Kailey. "We'll meet you at your house. See you in a few." I hung up and gave my sister a look.

"What?" She answered innocently. All I did was shake my head before I got up to get my shoes.

We arrived at the Hitachiin Estate about a half an hour later. "You're planning something aren't you?" I asked Kailey as we stepped out of the car.

She smiled. "Of course not Sis. Why would I do that?" I sighed and tried not to think about what she could be planning.

Kailey knocked on the door and a man who I guessed to be the butler answered. "How may I help you?" He asked.

"We are Kailey and Danni Takahashi. We're here to see Hikaru and Kaoru." I replied.

"Of course. Come right in." He opened the door further and stepped to the side. "They are in the upstairs living room. Would you care for me to show you?"

I smiled at him. "No thank you. I remember where that is." He bowed and we headed up the stairs.

When we came to a room, we could hear voices. I would recognize a few of them anywhere. Kailey looked at me as if asking if this was the right room. I nodded. She opened the door.

In the room were seven boys. I recognized all except two. When they heard the door open, everyone turned. Smiles grew on Hikaru and Kaoru's faces. "I remember you saying you were a twin-" Kaoru started.

"But I don't remember anything about being an _identical_ twin." Hikaru finished.

"You never asked." Kailey said, obviously trying to confuse them.

Mitsukuni walked up and opened his mouth to say something, but at the same time I looked up and saw Kyoya. I smiled and ran to him. He hugged me and I started laughing.

"You got taller Kyoya." I said to him. He looked at me and smiled.

"That happens when you don't see each someone for a long time. They change."

"I didn't. Except that I'm older and taller and probably more talkative depending on who you ask." Kyoya laughed. Then I remembered I had to introduce Kailey. I went back to her and practically pulled her into the room.

"Hey! That arm's attached you know." She said dramatically.

"Really? Sorry, I hadn't noticed. Anyway… I want you all to meet _my _sister Kailey."

"Hey." She said as she put up a hand and waved.

"I'm sorry she's not more enthusiastic, but I'm sure she would rather be in France with out mom instead of here." A blond haired boy came up to us.

"Avez-vous dit la France? N'est pas cela juste beau là?¹" He said.

"Oui! Je l'aime là! Tout semble ainsi…²" Kailey answered.

"Très beau?³" He finished for her.

"Oui Oui!" She laughed.

* * *

Translations:

1 Did you say France? Isn't it beautiful there?

2Yes! I love it there! Everything seems so...

3 Beautiful?

**AN:**** I know it was short and ended weird, but there is a reason… Okay there really isn't. Please review^.^**

**Thanks in advance!**

**~Moon Dragon94~**


	7. She is SO a girl

I looked back and forth between Kailey and the guy she was talking French with. I felt someone walk up to my right side. "I missed you Takashi." I said as I hugged him. He lifted me off of the ground and spun me around.

"I missed you too Danni." He said in his deep voice. He put me down, but neither of us let go.

"Kendo just wasn't the same without you." I joked. He smiled and laughed.

When we finally let go of each other, I realized Kailey was still talking to that guy. "Takashi, who is that?"

"That's Tamaki Suoh." Kaoru answered from behind me. I looked back at him, confused.

"He came a few years after you left." Hikaru added.

"I see." I said. I looked back at Tamaki. I noticed almost all of the people I made friends with were together in the same room.

"The Host Club." I heard Kyoya say.

"What?"

"You were wondering how we were all together."

"What? Can you read minds now Kyoya?"

"No. You said it out-loud." I felt my cheeks get warm.

"I knew that."

"No you didn't, Danni." Mitsukuni said jumping onto my back.

"I know. But… What's a host club?"

Tamaki stopped talking in the middle of a sentence. "You don't know what a host club is?" He asked me.

"No… Is that bad?"

"Of course not." Hikaru and Kaoru chorused.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN OF COURSE NOT!!" He practically shouted to them. He turned back to me. "Everyone should experience the thrill of a host club. Especially the Ouran Host Club."

"Why? What's so special about it?" Kailey and I chorused.

"It's the perfect place for beautiful young boys with too much time on their hands to spend time with beautiful young ladies who also have way too much time on their hands." He was sort of dancing around the room when he finished talking. I looked over at Kyoya.

"How did _you_ get sucked into this?"

He shook his head and pushed up his glasses. "I wonder the same thing sometimes." I laughed.

"Honestly, this 'host club' just seems like a way for you guys to take advantage of poor unsuspecting girls that can't see past your outward appearances." Kailey said bluntly.

"It may seem that way, but it's really not. The host club makes girls feel happy by paying attention to them." A girl retorted.

"Are you one of their… clients, I guess?" I asked her.

"Why would Haruhi be one of our clients? He's obviously the manliest of all of us here." Tamaki said standing in front of her.

"Dude. She's _obviously_ a _girl._" Kailey said putting her hands on her hips.

"No she's not."

"Then why'd you call her a _she_?"

"I didn't. I said he."

"Nuh-uh." We both said.

"Uh-huh."

"Nuh-uh."

"Will you three stop!" Haruhi shouted. "It doesn't matter if I'm a girl of not."

"But you are." Kailey said.

* * *

**AN:** **I know it's not very good, but I wanted to end it there. :P**

**I was thinking about adding another character made by…*insert drum roll*… One of you readers.**

**Use this format…**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Personality:**

**Appearance:**

**Where they live(New York, France, or Japan):**

**Which twin knows them(either Kailey, Danni, or both):**

**How they know the twin(s):**

**Siblings:**

**Other Info(something you want to add that isn't stated above):**

**Have fun with it :D Everyone can submit up to 3 characters… I'm not sure how many I'll choose, but I'll tell you if it was one of yours.**

**Good Luck!**

**~Moon Dragon94~**


	8. AN

Hey guys…

I'm not sure when I'm going to be able to update… I've been having some computer troubles. I'm going to try to use my friend's computer though. Please continue submitting your characters, all that I've received so far have been amazing.

I am SO SO SO sorry…

~Megan~


	9. OC's

These are the OC's I hve chosen to put into the story....

* * *

**Nitrea**

Name:Hannah

Age:15

Personality:hyper and can't sit still! She loves to be doing something at all times! but when you first meet her, she is shy and withdrawed, sometimes she won't talk. it isn't until you get to know her that she's hyper.

Appearance:likes loose clothing and hates jeans. Will almost always wear baggy shorts, even in the winter

Where they live(New York, France, or Japan):New York,but moved to Japan a few  
years back

Which twin knows them(either Kailey, Danni, or both):both

How they know the twin(s):they were childhood friends that always played  
together until she had to move to Japan

Siblings:she has an anoying older bro. and sis who are always in her buisness

Other Info: She loves the winter and can play the guitar, piano,drums and bass guitar. she loves it in Japan but can never make friends easily. She talks, text or emails the twins every 2 days. sshe misses the twins 'cause she only had 5 friends in New York, but she didn't really know the other 3.

* * *

**Kris 77**

Name: Callia Avina

Age: 14

Personality: Callia is a bit of a peacemaker. She despises conflict and  
usually goes out of her way to solve it. She's very friendly, and often starts  
conversations with people who'd otherwise not talk. She's usually the one  
people go to when they need to vent, or talk, and settles most arguments.  
Despite her slightly serious, easygoing personality, she is still willing to  
go to rediculous means to get revenge on someone. She also has a ridiculous  
temper--hard to start, but impossible to stop once she gets mad

Appearance: Blond ringlets to her waist, usually messy, as if she'd forgotten  
to brush them or woke up (usually because she DID forget to brush, or just  
woke up). Blue-green eyes, that tend to change randomly, very pale, and  
incredibly small for her age (not Honey-size, but about slightly smaller than  
Haruhi).

Where they live(New York, France, or Japan): France

Which twin knows them(either Kailey, Danni, or both): Kailey

How they know the twin(s): Callia was the first person Kailey met her own age  
in France. They became fast friends, are are still in contact, even though  
they haven't seen eachother since Kailey moved back to New York

Siblings: Andrew "Andy" (kinda a bad boy, smokes ect.): 18  
Cassandra "Cassi" (basically the ditzy air headed version of Callia): 14  
Korina "Kori" (very babyish, always happy): 14  
Artemis "Art" (extremely shy, seems snobish at first): 13

Other Info(something you want to add that isn't stated above): She loves to  
read, you'll only very rarely find her with out a book in her hand

* * *

**KaraxLavi13**

Name: Kaila Tarrant

Age: 16

Personality: Kaila adores animals which gives her a sweet and caring outer  
personality. She's quite friendly although she can become shy in the presence  
of someone new but quickly become talkative and sometimes rather loud when  
excited. She's a very deep sleeper and becomes extremely talkative if not a  
bit flirtatious when drowsy or awoken in the early hours of the day. She also  
has a ridiculous temper which can be set off rather easily although she's been  
known to be quite patient most of the time.

Appearance: Kaila is half Japanese, a quarter French and a quarter Greek with  
dark chocolate colored, straight hair that's cut into uneven and choppy layers  
and is flecked with lighter shades of brown. It falls to the middle of her  
back and her overgrown side bangs frame her face and bring out her icy blue  
eyes. She's only and inch or so shorter than Kyoya and has skin slightly paler  
than usual.

Where they live(New York, France, or Japan): Japan

Which twin knows them(either Kailey, Danni, or both): Danni

How they know the twin(s): She was a year older than Danni when she visited  
Japan but was close friends with Mori and Kyoya and in turn became friends  
with Danni during her stay. They tried to keep up contact after she returned  
home but eventually gave up and haven't spoke since.

Siblings: Kotaro - her youngest brother at 9 years old who adores her above  
anything else  
Ivek - eldest brother at 21 years old who doesn't really care much about her  
and is all about money and girls  
Gabriel or Gabe - brother closest to her age at 19 years old. He's  
over-protective and loves to tease her but is probably favorite of the three

Other Info(something you want to add that isn't stated above): She first met  
Kyoya in the library and quickly found that they both shared a love of  
reading. She and Mori became fast friends through the friendship between  
Kotaro and Mitsukuni when they met at a store shopping for cake. One of her  
favorite hobbies used to be cliff diving until Gabriel found out and pushed  
her towards other sports such as skating and rock climbing. She's usually  
found with a lollipop in hand outside of school and is quite a fan of sweets.

* * *

**Kayy-chan**

Name:Lillyanna Rose Delgene (Lilly)

Age:16

Personality:Fun, mischievous, Kind, sweet, sarcastic, fun-loving, bossy,  
creative, musically-artistic, and A dreamer.  
that's the vague version so here is the better version-  
Lilly is a smart, talented, doing-her-own-thing, kinda girl. She can be shy at  
first but once you get to know her, she is crazy. Even though she has a little  
bit of a laid-back personality, she is extremely stubborn and can have a  
horrible temper once you get her going. In class, she is the chatterbox but  
ends up being one of the few that got an A on the test. Tell her a secret and  
she will take it to the grave depending on the situation. She isn't your  
typical girly-girl either. She may dress like it and sometimes act like it  
too, but she hates shopping, her music interests usually include alternative  
mixed with every other type of genre out there, she loves going to Hot-topic  
when she is in New York, and can't get enough orange soda. she also loves  
animals and Soccer.

Appearance: Long dark-blonde wavy hair with side bangs that swoop past her  
sparkling emerald green eyes. she has a curvy, skinny-ish, body with slightly  
pale skin. she loves mascara and eyeliner.

Where they live(New York, France, or Japan): France but moving to Japan (here  
is a little history on that...she was born in Quebec, Canada. Her mom was  
French Canadian and her dad was from New York so her dad knew Kailey's and  
Dani's father. she visited them a lot when she was young. then, her mom moved  
them to France for a few years. there, she actually MET Tamaki but didn't like  
become big friends with him (that would be too...Mary-sue-ish)then, her dad's  
business moved them to Japan for a year so she knows some Japanese as well as  
English and french. then, for the last 2 1/2 years, she has lived in France.  
Now, her dad's business is moving them to japan again but this time to  
Ouran!(: OK that's all)

Which twin knows them(either Kailey, Danni, or both): Both but mostly Kailey.

How they know the twin(s):hm...see the little history lesson under "where they  
live" (:

Siblings: one little brother named Mason(14)

Other Info(something you want to add that isn't stated above): hm...She hates  
sea food(except for tuna), she is very music-oriented, she isn't a Mary-sue so  
don't think that, is a good student, Clumsy, Tricky, and smiley.  
her love interest later in the story might be Kaoru if you didn't have  
anything planned for him.  
she is fluent in French and English and can speak Japanese but isn't EXACTLY  
fluent  
she has an unnatural fear of Santa Clause. don't ask  
She loves little kids  
Her astrology sign is Pisces and she is the Year of the Dog.  
she has an obsession with pocky.

* * *

**X-YukikoMisaki-X**

Name: Yukiko Misaki

Age: Just turned 16

Personality: Yukiko's sarcastic random at times but over all nice unledd you  
make her mad then i suggest you run like hell!

Appearance: Long jet black hair skinny curvy. Normally wearing skinny jeans  
and converses not that much of a girly girl

Where they live(New York, France, or Japan): Just moved to japan because of  
family business.

Which twin knows them(either Kailey, Danni, or both): Danni

How they know the twin(s): Yukiko met Danni in New York. They became fast  
friends and kept in contact even though Danni left.

Siblings: She's only child but sees Danni a lot as a sister!

* * *

**Cassie**

Name: Maxine Shiota

Age: 14 [tutrning] 15

Personality: Hyper girl that always gets along with people. Since she is a  
amazing actress, she loves acting liek the people around her so she is a bit  
of a mime

Appearance: short girl with light brown hair that reaches her waist with front  
bangs. skinny and has hazel eyes that usually is lite up with excitment or  
some kind of scheme

Where they live(New York, France, or Japan): Live in the French Countryside.

Which twin knows them(either Kailey, Danni, or both): Both

How they know the twin(s): The twins saved her from bullies in the 6th grade.

* * *

**Sayonara Yasashii Akumu**

Name: Ayumu Namikaze (goes by Ayu Narumi though...=D)

Age:17

Personality:Very...moody. She's generally smart and sadistic, but she also has  
her general quiet side. She can't be angered easily, but can be irritated and  
annoyed far easier than any other emotion. She can be very adventurous and  
tends to be accident prone because of this.

Appearance: Tall for her age, with short, choppy, wispy light brown-gold hair  
and sharp blue eyes. She has a scar going from the bottom of her left eye-brow  
to the top of her cheek bone running in a vertical line, and another on her  
right leg.(The scars happened when she was being 'adventurous' and fell down  
from one of a tree's midle branches)She usually keeps her eyes closed. (she  
was blinded in her left eye, so she decided that being 'completely' blind  
would be an adventure. surprisingly, Ayumu can now walk around without bumping  
into objects.)

Where they live(New York, France, or Japan): New York, bu obviously  
Japan-born.

Which twin knows them(either Kailey, Danni, or both): Both twins know Ayumu.

How they know the twin(s): Ayumu met Danni and Kailey one day in school when  
they went on a field trip teacher assaigned them to be in a group  
and from their they hit it off. (though the twins are still a bit... off at  
Ayumu's sadistic side.

Siblings: Kei Narumi (age: 27) Sakura (age: 8)

Other Info(something you want to add that isn't stated above): Ayumu lost her  
mother right after Sakura was born thanks to her adventurous behavior. She had  
gone to a a small stream (that still had powerful currents) and thought she  
dropped her doll (ironically her mother's gift) into the water and sought out  
to find it. Unfortunatly, to make her happy, ayumu's mother (name: Rio  
Narumi)dived in to look for the doll just as the currents were trong. Rio was  
found on a shore a mile away, already gone with the doll clutched to her  
figure.  
Ayumu's father is a petty man, yet still looks young, who owns a small  
musicbuisness. Because of the business's recent growth, The Namikaze family  
never struggled. To this day though, ayumu continues blaming herlef for her  
mother's demise and that her younger sister never got to know the wondeful  
woman.

* * *

**Any-Whooo**

Name: Riven Taylor (Girl...)

Age: 15

Personality: Comepletely shy but doesn't like to take crap from anyone. She  
came from a very wealthy family but her parents didn't pay much attention to  
her because she's the second born and a girl.

Appearance: Short layered dusty brown hair and amber eyes.

Live: France

Which Twin: Kailey

How: They met in France when they went to school and became good friends.

Siblings: Florence Taylor (Age: 18) The heir to the family buisness. Good  
friends with his little sister.

* * *

**sethrox9730**

Name: Veronica Dawn Karson

Age: 15

Personality: She is both a lover and a fighter. She is really scary (black  
Honey type)but most of the time you wouldn't think she could hurt a fly. Is  
friendly but is shy around new people. Won't take sh*t for anybody but her  
very close friends(only jokingly)

Appearance: mid-back length red hair with streaks of purple. Bright green eyes  
and very pale skin. Not...tall. Wears jeans and band tees with headphones  
around her neck

Where they live(New York, France, or Japan): Used to live in the U.S. but her  
parents moved to Japan recently

Which twin knows them(either Kailey, Danni, or both): Danni

How they know the twin(s): from kendo before she moved, they weren't BFF's but  
they hung out

Siblings: younger brother who is 4

Other Info(something you want to add that isn't stated above): Is a dreamer  
and loves nighttime. Spends most of her free time outside or writing some sort  
of story. Hates spicy.

* * *

**AN: Okay here are the new OC's that I will add in soon. Thank you to everyone that submitted^.^ **


	10. Gir Will Rule The World

**It had been a long and entertaining day at the Hitachiin estate. Everyone was just like I remembered and more. I went upstairs to my room and turned on my computer. **

* * *

**From: Yukiko Misaki**

**To: Daniella Takahashi**

**Subject: HOLA!!! **

**Hey Danni!! My dad told me you guys moved to Japan... FINALLY!!! I've missed you... I know what you're thinking, we just talked a few days ago, but you're practically my sister.  
What school are you going to?? maybe we'll be in class together!!!! How cool would that be??? Please email me back!**

**From: Danni Takahashi**

**To: Yukiko Misaki**

**Subject: What's with the hola??**

**Hey Yukiko!! I know! Can you belive Dad actually kept his promise?? LoL... I understand, I've missed you too! It's not the same as seeing each other in person.  
I'm going to Ouran Academy , class 1-A... SAME AS YOU!! How awesome s school going to be??**

**Miss ya Sis!!  
Danni 3**

**From: Yuukiko Misaki **

**To: Daniella Takahashi**

**Subject: Idk... just felt a little Spanish today. LOL!**

**NO WAY!!! I'm actually excited for school now!!!**

**Miss and Love Ya Sis!!  
Yukiko 3**

**

* * *

**

**KendoChamp:** Hey Danni

..World.: Takashi!! Hi!

**KendoChamp: **Who's Gir?

..World.: Haven't you ever seen Invader Zim?

**KendoChamp: **Yeah. I have actually

..World.: And?? Did you like it??

**KendoChamp: **It was ok. Not my fav

..World.: Lol! Did you IM me just to talk about Invader Zim?

_**KendoChamp:** Not exactly..._

..World.: 

**KendoChamp: **I just wanted to talk to you....

..World.: Ok... What about??

**KendoChamp: **Anything

* * *

_Why can't she see how I feel about her_? Mori tought as he IMed Danni_. Why can't she see how I've always felt about her? _

* * *

**AN: Well here's the next chapter. It's not much but it's done. I think i'm actually going to start doing like this with emails and IM's, but also like the oter way... I think. I haven't decided yet. Tell me what you think, which way do you like better??**

**~Megan~**


	11. Chapter 11

So I just read over everything and I wanted to point out that Danni's screen name was messed up it was supposed to be GirWillRuleTheWorld. I also realized I never once described how Danni and Kailey look. So I decided I'd do that now.

They have long strawberry blonde hair that goes to the middle of their backs. Kailey usually wears her hair straight, while Danni usually curls it. They have blue-gray eyes that are more gray than blue. They are both about five foot eight inches.

Okay I think that's it. Anyway, I'm going to continue with the story now using both the IMs and normal. The next chapter should be up sometime today, tomorrow at the latest.


	12. Relax

"So Kale, are you ready for school?" I asked my sister as she put her school uniform on.

She looked in the mirror at the yellow dress she was wearing. "You know, yellow used to be one of my favorite colors. This dress, however, ruined that." I laughed at her and put on my favorite necklace. It was a silver chain with a small silver moon.

"Maybe we could steal a few of the male uniforms and just wear them instead." I joked. Kailey turned from the mirror, smiling. _What have I done?_

"Danni. You, my dear sister, are a genius!" She went around her room mumbling to herself about how we could get our hands on them. I laughed and rolled my eyes at her. I love my sister, but sometimes I think she's gone mad.

I looked at the clock on her bedside table. "Kale if you don't hurry up, we're going to be late."

She looked up at the clock and ran out of the door, pulling me behind her.

* * *

The school looked exactly the same. It was like I never left. I looked at Kailey and she looked at me. We both took a deep breath and got out of the limo. We stood staring for a moment and Kailey took my hand in hers. Her hand was clammy, she was more nervous than she wanted me to know. She was looking down at her feet taking deep breaths to calm herself. She looked up at me with her sparkling blue-gray eyes. "It's okay Kale. Calm down." She gave me a small smile and we started toward the building.

As we went down the hall, I could tell Kailey was getting more confident, she wasn't looking at the ground anymore, her hand was drier, and she was smiling.

"Danni! Kailey!" We turned and saw Hikaru and Kaoru running toward us. We laughed when we saw the way girls were staring at them. "What's so funny?" Kaoru asked when they made it to us.

Kailey gestured with a nod of her head towards the girls. "Them."

"They were staring at you the whole way." I added.

They looked and waved at the girls. The girls giggled and left to go to class. "They're regulars at the club." Hikaru informed us.

"Wow," was all Kailey and I could think of.

They smiled and went on either side of us, Hikaru put his arm around Kailey and Kaoru put his around me. "So I heard we're in the same class." Kaoru said.

Kailey and I looked at each other and laughed. We knew this was going to be an interesting school year, but in a good way. The bell rang and we hurried off to class.

In class Haruhi was sitting at her desk, I looked around trying to find someone I recognized from before. There was no one in particular, some looked familiar, but I wouldn't be able to name them. I hoped that the teacher didn't make Kailey and I talk in front of the class, it's not fun.

The teacher walked in and looked right at us. "I see we have new students. Girls," she motioned for us to go to the front of the class. Kailey and I stood up at the same time and walked toward the front of the room. I heard Hikaru and Kaoru whistle, but I pretended that I didn't hear them.

We faced the class. I knew Kailey was nervous again, she grabbed my hand and squeezed gently. I cleared my throat. "Um… I'm Danni Takahashi and this is my sister Kailey. We just moved here from new York." I stopped and everyone was looking at me weird and Hikaru and Kaoru were laughing. I looked at Kailey and even she was holding back a laugh. "I don't get it."

Kailey stopped laughing long enough to say, "You were speaking the wrong language." She laughed again.

I put my free hand on my hip and smiled. "I knew that. I was checking to see how many of you were paying attention," I said in Japanese that time. Everyone laughed and Kailey relaxed. She looked at me and mouthed, _thank you._

"Tell us a little about yourselves. _Not_ in English this time." The teacher said.

"Well we're from New York and we're twins." I said.

"But we have _nothing_ in common. Except our faces, of course." Kailey said.

"Yeah, I like just having fun and being outside in the sun."

"While I could _live_ at the mall and I love fashion. Designing, creating, wearing. I love it."

"Well, if I even tried to design a anything it would look like some form of rectangles and over various shapes, but none looking like clothes."

We went back and forth saying things about ourselves until the teacher told us to sit down. When we made it back to our seats, the door to the class opened and Yukiko walked in.

"Sorry I'm late. My alarm didn't go off this morning and no one thought to wake me up." The teacher waved her to her desk and started the lesson. Yukiko saw me and smiled. She pulled out her phone meaning she was going to send me a text. Sure enough a few seconds after she sat down, my pocket vibrated. I guess these ridiculous dresses were good for something, it muffled the sound of my phone.

Yukiko: Ur rlly here!xD

**Danni:** told ya^.^

Yukiko: its ben so lng. U look so dfrnt.

**Danni:** so do u. I almst didnt recognize u

Yukiko: I new it was u cuz ther wer 2 of ya

**Danni:** but do u no witch is witch?

Yukiko: ur the 1 on the left wit the necklace

**Danni: **cheater

Yukiko: we shud talk lunch.

**Danni: **ur cell dying?

Yukiko: yep. Lol

I put my phone back into my pocket and tried to pay attention. I looked up at the clock, two hours left until I leave for math. I can wait that long.

Everyone already knew about my arrangement for math so two hours later I stood up said bye to Kailey and went to the 2A class. I entered the room and the first person I saw was Kyoya sitting in the middle of the class.

"You must be Miss Takahashi." He smiled. _Wow, not fake. Shocking._ I nodded. "I am Mr. Hamada. You can take the seat next to Mr. Suoh."

Tamaki waved to me, like I could miss him. He sat right in front of Kyoya. _Yup, this is going to be a fun year._

Mr. Hamada was a good teacher, probably the best math teacher I've ever had. "Miss Takahashi, please solve the problem that is on the board."

I stood up and went to the board and picked up a piece of chalk. The problem was calculus, higher than the math we were in now, but I knew how to do it. Find the critical number of the function g(t)=½6t-9½.

"The critical number is 1.5." I said after staring at it for about a minute. I wrote the answer on the board and circled it. I put the chalk down and walked back to my desk, noticing that no one else had anything written down at all. _Way to go Daniella. _

Mr. Hamada looked stunned. I'm sure he didn't think I'd be able to it let alone in my head. "That's absolutely correct Miss Takahashi. How did you do that so fast?"

"I took calculus two years ago." I felt everyone in the room look at me and for some reason I felt the need to check. Yup everyone was looking at me… in awe. Except Kyoya, his look was different. Not awe, but… I'm not sure what it was.

"I don't think you need to be in a math class at all to be honest."

I felt my jaw drop. "B-but I _have _to be in a math class. It's my favorite class." He smiled and I saw compassion in Mr. Hamada's eyes.

"I'll see if I can arrange something."

I smiled and relied, "Thank you."

* * *

I felt relieved when it was time for lunch and I instantly looked for Kailey. She was with Kaoru, Hikaru, and Haruhi. As soon as Kailey saw me she dropped her things and ran to give me a hug, if it had been in slow motion this would have been _perfect_ for a scene in a movie. I laughed. "You're so dramatic Kale."

"I know, but you still love me." She had a huge smile on her face.

"This is true. I do love you."

"Danni!" I heard and turned around to see Yukiko.

"Yukiko!" I stepped toward her and then stopped. "This isn't going to be like a slo-mo running into each others arms, is it?"

"Nope. I think one of those a day is enough." She joked. She was in front of me and we hugged. "I really did miss you Daniella Takahashi."

"Well I missed you Yukiko Misaki. What have you been up to?" We talked all through lunch, it felt just like old times; _Wow, that was sappy._

After the final school bell rang, I gathered my things and stood up. I saw Kailey in the middle of Kaoru and Hikaru. They had their arms around her and were wearing devilish grins. I picked up my bag and began backing up slowly.

Unfortunately, the door was in front of me, not behind me. _Damn it._

"I'm not going to go willingly. You know that, right?"

"We know." Kaoru said.

"That's why we're going to carry you there." Hikaru finished.

I tried to make a break for it, but Kaoru caught me and before I knew it I was over his shoulder. "This isn't funny!" I shouted, but I was laughing. I'm sure it did look funny and it tickled. "You know I'm in kendo! I could beat both of you up!"

"And you call me dramatic." I heard Kailey say.

I looked and saw her walking, not getting carried. "No fair. She gets to walk."

"She's also not going to run." Kaoru said calmly.

"I won't run."

"You're such a liar Danni." Hikaru said.

"I've never lied about anything, ever, in my life."

"You just did." Kailey said laughing.

"Thanks a lot Sis."

"Come on Danni. How bad can it be?"

She had a point. _I hate it when you're right Kale._ I said nothing and she knew she had gotten to me. I stopped fighting Kaoru and he stopped walking. Hikaru opened a door, I don't know what was inside though because I was facing the opposite direction. Kaoru carried me inside and put me down. I turned and saw Takashi and Mitsukuni at a table full of cakes with four or five girls laughing, Tamaki with the same number, and even Haruhi was with that many if not more. Kyoya, however, was on his laptop.

"See it's not as bad as you thought." Hikaru said.

I scoffed. "Right. I've only been here for like two seconds. I can't make an opinion that fast."

"Well then," Kaoru said.

"You're _not_ going to pick me up again."

"Of course not Danni."

* * *

**I know it's been a while since I've updated, but I was busy and I honestly kinda forgot about this. I'm sorry. I would like to point out that I have no Idea how to do calculus. I found the problem and the answer on Google.**

**Please Review. Tell me what you thought. Wht did you like? not like? hate? love?**

**~Moon Dragon94~**


	13. The Host Club

Kaoru took a step toward me and I backed up a little. "You said you weren't going to do it again."

"I'm not."

I looked behind me and saw Hikaru and before I knew it, I was in the air again. "Why don't you guys trust me?"

"Because we know you." Hikaru said laughing. I crossed my arms and kicked, praying I was going to hit him. Hard.

"Danni, you're making a scene." Kailey whispered. "Everyone's staring."

I continued kicking and before I knew it, I was on the ground on top of Hikaru. "Why'd you kick me?" I stood up and he clutched his thigh. Kaoru ran to his side.

"Hikaru. Are you hurt badly?" I rolled my eyes. _I didn't kick him _that _hard. _Kaoru cupped Hikaru's face in his hands.

"I don't think so Kaoru. I'll be fine." He tried to get, but winced and fell back to the ground. _Maybe I could make a break for it while they're busy._ I looked around and every girl in the room was swooning over them. _I don't get it._

"Are you too quite done yet? I have a piano lesson in an hour." I looked at my watch knowing I didn't have a piano lesson. They looked up at me like I ruined something that was carefully planned. They both stood up and just kind of glared at me. "Well, that's what you get when you try to lift me." I turned so I was facing in to the room. Then I looked back. "See, you could have avoided getting kicked."

"You know what Danni?" Kaoru asked as he put a hand on my shoulder. I raised an eyebrow. "I think I just realized how much I _really_ missed you!" He shouted and hugged me.

"So all it took was me kicking your brother? If someone kicked Kale they wouldn't be able to walk anymore." He squeezed me tighter and I gasped. "Please let go." I had to whisper.

He let go and said, "Sorry Danni." I laughed. They took my hands and pulled me away from the door. _There go my escape plans._

An hour later, club activities were over and all the girls were leaving, except Kailey and me. I was still being held against my will, but everyone made sure to keep away from my feet. The last guest left and everyone looked at me. "What'd I do?"

"You came." Mitsukuni said smiling and hugging Usa-chan. I laughed.

"I should point out that it wasn't willingly."

"You could have taken them." Takashi said in his deep voice.

"No, there's two of them. I couldn't have." _I so could have._ They just looked at me. "Fine. I was curious okay."

"So, Danni. I thought you had a piano lesson." Hikaru said.

I felt myself blush. "Yeah, about that. I lied. I haven't had a piano lesson in years."

I heard my phone from across the room:

**I got a first class ticket to a night all alone**

**And a front row seat, up, by the phone**

'**Cause you're always on my mind**

**And I'm running out of time**

**I've got your hair on my pillow and your smell on my sheets**

**And it makes me think about you with the sand in your feet**

**Is it all you thought it'd be?**

**You mean everything to me**

**Now I'm heels over head, I'm hangin' upside down**

**Thinking how you left me for dead, California bound**

**And when you hit the coast, I hope you think of me**

**And how I'm stuck here with the ghost of what we used to be.**

I ran to my phone before they hung up. "Hello?"

"Danni, where are you and Kale?" It was Dad.

"We're with some friends. Why? Do you need us to come home?" I went to stand by Kailey so she could hear.

"No. I was just worried when you were over an hour late getting home from school."

"I'm sorry Daddy. We kind of got carried away." I looked over at Kaoru who gave me an innocent look. "I should have called."

"I'm sorry too Dad." Kailey said. "It was my fault, I made Danni stay."

"It's alright. I understand that you have friends and you want to spend time with them. I'll let you get back to them. Bye girls."

"Bye Dad."

"Bye Daddy." I pressed the end button and put it in my pocket. "I was wondering something."

"What?" Everyone said at the same time.

"I was wondering why everyone calls Mitsukuni 'Hunny' and Takashi 'Mori'."

"It's because of our last names. Haninozuka and Morinozuka." Hunny explained.

"Ooh." I laughed. "That makes sense. Now I feel stupid."

"I'm sure no more stupid than you made everyone feel in math today." Kyoya said while adjusting his glasses.

"Right. I forgot about that. Thanks Kyoya."

"You shouldn't be ashamed that you don't even have to take a math class. They'll either keep you in my class or move you to the third year class."

"With me!" Hunny said and jumped on to my back.

"One small piece of advice though." Kaoru said,

"Don't speak the wrong language." Hikaru and Kailey said at the same time.

"But it's so much fun." I answered in English. "I mean the looks everyone gave. It was like they thought I was crazy or something." I finished in Japanese.

"You are." Kailey said.

"Oh yeah. I forgot."

* * *

Later that night at home I went on the computer, read my emails, and went on Facebook. No one was on so I signed off. I opened my AIM and saw that Kyoya was on.

GirWillRuleTheWorld: Hey Kyoya!

**ShadowKing**: Hey Danni, have I ever told you how ridiculous your screen name is?

GirWillRuleTheWorld: yes, yes you have. But one day he will.

**ShadowKing:** lol

We talked about nothing. _I love being able to talk about nothing for hours._

GirWillRuleTheWorld: its late. I should get to sleep. Good night Kyoya.

**ShadowKing: **Good night Danni.

* * *

**Sorry it's not very good, but oh well. I tried my best.**

**So tell me what you think. What did you like? not like? love? hate?**

**I just saw a preview for Toy Story 3 and I **_**really**_** want to see it! **

**Thanks for reading!~Moon Dragon94~**


	14. Can you tie a tie?

_How can Kale be pounding on my door already? It's only, _I rolled over in my bed and looked at my clock. I groaned, _it's only three in the morning. _I turned onto my stomach and put my pillow over my head, silently telling her to leave me alone and let me sleep for a few more hours. She didn't go away and I didn't want to get up. "Go away Kale!" I shouted.

"But it's important!" She shouted back through the door. I rolled out of my bed almost forgetting to put my feet down first and attempted to make my way to the door. I ran into the corner of the dresser. _That will be a bruise later. _I finally made it to the door and opened it. Kailey was smiling and I just glared at her.

"What do you want and why couldn't it have waited until I was, I don't know, _awake_?" She just kept smiling and pushed into my room, turning the light on as she went. "And now I'm blind."

"I need to teach you how to be a morning person." She jumped onto my bed and pulled the covers up over her lap.

"I would be a lot nicer in like four hours." She waved away my comment and patted the spot next to her on my bed.

"Would you be horribly upset if I at least dimmed the light?" Before she could answer I did it anyway and made my way back to my bad making sure to stay away from the dresser or anything else with a pointy corner. I crawled back into bed and laid down pulling the covers up to my chin.

"You can't go to sleep DanDan."

"But LeeLee, I'm tired."

"I need you DanDan." I opened my eyes and looked at my sister. She looked like she was confused about something. "I've been think too much." I laughed at her, but she smiled and laid down so we were eye level.

"What have you been thinking about?" She closed her eyes like she was trying to sleep, but I knew she was just getting ready to say something.

"I miss all the noise in New York. I can't sleep here. It's too quiet."

"Put on a CD while you're trying to sleep. Then it won't be so quiet." She sighed and instantly I knew she had tried that already. "How about…?" I couldn't think of anything. "I'm sorry LeeLee. I can't think of anything." She reached over and hugged me.

"Thanks DanDan."

"For what?"

"Not being mad that I woke you up at three in the morning." She laughed and I laughed with her.

I yawned. "No problem. You can sleep here if you think it'll help. Just don't hog the blanket." She laughed and pulled the blanket up a little.

"I make no promises." We both knew I would end up without any blanket at all. "I love you DanDan."

"I love you too LeeLee."

Within minutes, I heard Kailey's soft snore coming from next to me. Before I knew it I heard my alarm going off. I reached over and turned it off. I looked at Kailey, she was still sound asleep. _I swear that girl could sleep through anything. _I stood up and went to the bathroom, when I came back, I gently shook my twin trying to wake her up. "Kale. Wake up. It's morning." She made a sound that I'm sure was something not very nice. "Come on Sweetie. It's time to get up. I pushed her and she rolled right off my bed onto the floor. In seconds I saw her face on the other side of my bed and she was laughing.

"That was fun. Do it again!" I laughed.

"How old are you again?"

"Older than you."

"I never would have guessed that if I didn't already know." She grabbed one of the pillows and threw it at me. I threw it back. There was a knock on the door. "Come in!" I said still laughing.

Dad appeared from the doorway carrying two dress bags. "These are for school. There new uniforms. I heard you didn't like the yellow ones." He was smiling.

We stood up to get them. When we opened them we saw the male uniforms and were so happy we could have thrown a party. "Thank you so much Dad!" We said at the same time and hugged him.

"No problem. I'll just let you girls get ready for school." He turned and went toward the door. He had the door open, but before he left he said, "If you girls are going to be late, would you mind calling to let me know?"

"Okay Daddy." I said. He left and closed the door. Kailey started toward the door.

"I'll be back." She said imitating Arnold Schwarzenegger from the Terminator. I rolled my eyes and went to take a shower.

After my shower I put on a pair of shorts and a tank top. I dried my hair and decided to straighten it. I looked so much more like Kailey when my hair was straight and not curly. By the time I was done with my hair, Kailey was leaning in the doorway to my bathroom. "Told ya I'd be back."

"How do you get ready so fast?" I still had the straightener in my hand and her's was perfect.

"Years of practice, my dear Daniella." She put her hand on my back and looked in the mirror. "Wow, you look like me." I laughed and almost dropped the straightener.

"Did you need something?" I looked her in the eyes from the mirror and she smiled.

"Yes, I need to borrow your lilac eyeshadow." I turned the straightener off and looked around for my makeup bag. I found it in the cabinet under the sink. I opened it and dumped it's contents onto the counter and handed Kailey the lilac eyeshadow.

"Be careful with it and don't mix the colors. I don't feel like cleaning my makeup again."

"If you don't trust me, I'll put it on in here."

"Be my guest." She stood next to me and skillfully swept the eyeshadow onto her top lid. "Do you need my eyeliner too?"

"That would be nice." I handed it to her. I looked through the make up trying to find my silver eyeshadow. It wasn't there.

"Kale, did you borrow my silver?" She looked at me with her makeup only half done.

She thought for a moment. "I think so, I'll be right back." She came back with her makeup bag and pulled it out. "Sorry, I thought I gave it back."

"It's okay." I took it and put it on carefully. Kailey handed me the eyeliner when I was done and I put that on my bottom lid. Lastly I put on mascara, only on the top lashes. We looked in the mirror and then at each other.

"You look hot, so by default, that means I do too." Kailey said.

"You, my dear sister, would be correct."

We left the bathroom and put on our new uniforms only to realize that neither of us knew how to tie a tie. "Where's Dad?" Kailey asked.

"Hopefully in the house somewhere."

We grabbed out school stuff and ran downstairs looking for Dad. We couldn't find him anywhere. "Melanie, have you seen our dad?" I asked our chef.

"I'm sorry girls. He just left a few minutes ago." Kailey and I looked at each other.

"Melanie, do you know how to tie a tie?" Kailey asked. Melanie smiled and nodded. She tied our ties and then made us breakfast.

"You're a lifesaver Melanie." I said to her as we left for school. She smiled and told us to have a good day at school.

* * *

**There's the typical morning for the Takahashi twins. Well except for the part at the beginning and the tie thing, but other than that, it's a typical morning. **

**I hope you liked it! Please leave a review telling me your thoughts.**

**~Moon Dragon94~**


	15. We just don't get along

Morning classes passed in a blur of boredom. I was so relieved when it was time for lunch. I had just sat down at a table when I heard Kailey calling me, I turned and saw her dragging a girl along behind her. "Look who I found." Kailey said pushing the girl closer to me. She was smiling and I was confused. "You know her."

I smiled. "Riiight. From that time when we met." Kailey and the girl laughed. "I'm sorry I honestly don't know who the hell you are."

"How could you forget me Danni? I thought we were closer than that." Her voice sounded hurt, but her smile never faded. I stared at her for a moment and stood up to look closer. Then I remembered.

"HANNAH!" I shouted and hugged her. "I wouldn't have forgotten you if someone set a pic every once in a while."

We released each other and she said, "I'm sorry, I don't take a picture of me every other day like a _normal _person."

"You know, sarcasm isn't very nice." She just laughed.

* * *

~After School~

"You are _not_ making me go there again." I said to my sister as she pulled me down the halls of the school. She stopped in front of a music room door.

"Don't worry, there won't be anyone there today."

"Then why go?" She gave me a look that said, _Just go through those doors and no one gets hurt._ I think that was the first time I was scared of her. She opened the door and inside I saw the Host Club just sitting around the room. Kaoru and Hikaru were bothering Tamaki, Hunny was eating cake and Mori was sitting next to him, Kyoya was on his laptop, and Haruhi was watching the twins and Tamaki.

Kailey and I glanced at each other and laughed at the sight in front of us. We had to hold onto each other to keep ourselves up. "You know what Kale? I'm glad you dragged me here." I said between laughs.

"Told ya." She just barely got out.

"Are you two quite done?" We looked up to see Hikaru and Kaoru with their hands on their hips practically glaring at us. We looked at each other again and back at them. We laughed harder. After maybe five minutes out laughter stopped, mostly. We had ended up sitting on one of the couches in the room

"Don't you need to breathe?" Tamaki asked. "Ooh, are you guys like aliens or something?" I just stared at him. _I think this kid really is crazy._

"Yes. We are actually," Kailey said with a smile that anyone who didn't know her would take as sincere. "All identical twins are aliens." Tamaki looked back and forth between us and the Hitachiins. He jumped from where he was sitting and went behind the couch. Across from us.

"Don't abduct me and dissect my inners!" He shouted and put a pillow over his head.

"Ew. That's just gross. Have you ever _seen_ inners? They're not the prettiest of things." I said and then smiled as an idea formed. "We like to brainwash people into going on massive rampages." He peeked over the couch.

"What kind of rampages?"

"Well," Kailey started.

"You know he believes you." Kyoya said interrupting our fun. Kailey glared at him.

"We _know _that." Kailey looked back at Tamaki, who was standing up. He put his hands on his hips.

"I did _not _believe you. I was merely doing that for dramatic effect." I rolled my eyes, _this kid was not only crazy, but ridiculous; and a _really_ bad liar._

I looked at Kailey and knew there was something we forgot. She looked at me, I knew, with the same realization. "But _what_?" She asked me. I closed my eyes and thought back to thins morning.

I gasped. "_Dad_!" I reached for my phone, but remembered that I left in on my dresser this morning. Kailey already had hers out though and had dialed.

"Hey, Dad." She was silent for a moment as she listened. "I know." She listened again and I stood next her putting my head next to hers so I could hear.

"-rrow, so I need you and Danni to come home right after school. Okay?"

"Okay." We said at the same time.

"Bye girls."

"Bye Dad." We once again said at the same time, Kailey hung up.

"Why do we have go home tomorrow?" I asked Kailey.

"We're going to spend the weekend with Maman!" She said excitedly.

"You mean like, _in France_?" Kailey nodded excitedly. Then she actually looked at me.

"What's wrong Danni? Isn't that a _good_ thing?"

I smiled. "Of course it is." Kailey hugged me.

* * *

~At Home~

_I don't _want _to go to France. I like it here. _I moved from where I was sitting on my floor to get my Gir from my bedthen I sat down at my desk and just started at the bulletin board of pictures. Everyone was on it; friends I've know since kindergarten, all the way to friends I just met a few months ago. I looked at the picture of me and my best friend Dylan. It was two days before we moved and we were hanging out at the park. He was telling me how nothing in New York City would be the same knowing I was all the way in Japan. I missed him. I picked up my cell and dialed his number. He answered on the second ring.

"Hello?" He sounded tired. I looked at the clock and realized it's still early in New York.

"Hey Dylan. It's Danni."

"Hey Danni!" He sounded more awake now. "How's everything?" I sighed. "That bad huh?"

"No. Not really." I paused. "Well, it's no New York."

He laughed. I pictured him sit up in his bed, his dark brown hair sticking up in every direction. "Yeah, it's just not the same here knowing you're there." I didn't say anything. I couldn't say anything. "Danni? Are you still there?"

"Yeah. I'm still here."

"What's wrong Daniella? You don't sound like yourself." That was the reason I liked Dylan, he knew me almost better than Kailey did. We told each other everything, even if it hurt.

"Dad is taking us to France over the weekend to see Mom."

"Isn't that a good thing?" _Why do people keep asking that?_

I took a deep breath. "My mom and I haven't been getting along recently."

"How long is recently?"

"I don't know. About a month or two. I thought everything would be okay now, but when she calls, she doesn't even want to talk to me anymore."

"Ask your Dad if you can stay there… or better yet ask if you can come here for the weekend." I wished I could hug him.

"Dylan, this is why you're my best friend." I yawned.

He chuckled. "What time is it over there anyway?"

"Like eleven at night."

"You should get some sleep then. Call me tomorrow, okay Danni?"

"Definitely." I heard him hang up his phone and I just sat there and watched _call ended_ flash on my cell.

"Gir." I held my plushie up to my face. "Why?" I stood up, changed into my pajamas and went to bed.

* * *

In the morning before I got ready for school I went downstairs and found Dad eating breakfast. I talked to him about staying here this weekend because I had a lot of school work to do.

"Don't you want to see your Mom?" He asked and looked at me like he really wanted me to go with.

"Of course I do. It's just that I have a lot to do for school and I know that if I go I won't get it done." He looked me in the eyes, I'm sure to see if I was lying; which I only partly was.

"It's not going to be the same without you." He finally said. "But you can stay here."

I hugged him. "Thank you Daddy." I whispered.

* * *

"Have fun with Mom!" I shouted to Kailey as she and Dad boarded the plane to France. Kyoya had gone with me to the airport so I wouldn't have to go home by myself. The plane took off and I turned towards the car. I got in and Kyoya followed.

"I don't understand why you didn't go." He said looking at me. I stretched my legs and got comfortable for the ride back to my house.

"I have a lot of schoolwork to do." He continued looking at me and I hoped there was nothing that would give away that I was lying.

"For what?"

"School." I rolled my eyes and looked out the window. The took my chin in his hand and gently turned my face so I looked him in the eyes.

"What's the _real_ reason you didn't go?" He leaned in close and it felt as if he was going to kiss me. I let out a breath that I'd held in.

"We don't get along. I didn't want to be with someone that didn't want me around, so I asked Dad if I could stay here while they went." He looked into my eyes with his deep gray ones for a long time. He pulled me into a hug. He knew where I was coming from. He didn't get along with his dad, he would understand.

"You know, you could have just said that in the first place." He released me and smiled. I couldn't help but smile back. I liked the way Kyoya made me feel.

* * *

**Hey People!**

**So chapter 15, what did you think? I was wondering, over a hundred people have been reading this and yet I only get about three reviews per chapter. I think there's something wrong with that picture.**

**Anyway, I hope you liked it and I'm starting the next chapter, it should be up soon!**

**~Moon Dragon94~ **


	16. First night in Paris

We stepped off the plane just before noon and I saw Maman standing next to a car waiting for us. She was wearing one of the dresses I had designed, it was light lilac with a dark purple band just under the bust. Her usually perfect light brown hair was being blow by the wind. "Maman!" I shouted and ran to her. She caught me in her arms.

"I've missed you Kailey." She said into my ear.

"I missed you too Maman." She led me in to the car and she and Dad slid in behind me.

We spent the rest of the day going Paris, I realized not once did she ask about Danni. _I'm sure Dad told her already. Why wouldn't he? _As the sun began to set, we made our way back to the house Maman bought for when she was here. It wasn't huge, but it wasn't small either. The outside was welcoming and covered in the flowers that she loved so much. On the inside there were two levels, the ground floor and an upstairs. My room was upstairs, the first door on the right, just where it's always been.

I headed up the stairs and turned the doorknob to my room. In there sitting in my bed I saw Callia holding a book that she was obviously reading before I walked in. She was now staring up at me with her blue-green eyes. "How long have you been in my bed?" I squealed, she jumped up and hugged me.

"For a while. I wanted to be here when you got back, so your mom let me in before she left." She laughed. "So how long are you here for?"

I sighed. "Not long, we're leaving Sunday." She looked thoughtful for a moment then smiled.

"Well then, we still have all day tomorrow, right?"

"Oh yeah!"

Callia stayed for a while longer before she went home. After she left I was going to call Danni, but looked at the time an knew she would still be asleep. I laid in my bed and pulled my yellow duck plushie to my chest. I was half asleep when I heard my cell ring:

**Call all you want, but there's no one home**

**And your not gonna reach my telephone**

'**Cause I'm out in the club and I'm sippin' that bubb'**

**And your not gonna reach my telephone**

I didn't bother looking to see who it was. "Hello?"

"Were you sleeping?" I heard a familiar voice ask.

I smiled. "No, well a little bit, but it's okay Hikaru." I heard him let out a sigh of relief.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Isn't it only like six in the morning there? Why would you even be up?"

"Yes, and I'm always up this early. I like morning."

I laughed and thought of Danni. "I _never_ hear that. Usually it's 'Go back to bed Kale! Don't you know normal people are trying to sleep.'"

"Wow you imitated Danni perfectly."

"Years of practice, my dear Hikaru. Now, don't take this the wrong way, but why did you call?"

"Is it against the law to call a friend just to talk?"

"Yes."

"Then I'll wait patiently for the cops to come and take me away." I laughed at him and I heard him chuckle.

"Don't get arrested, class wouldn't be the same without you."

"Kailey, when you get back, do you, um… want to go to a movie or something?" I was shocked, sure I've been asked out before, but I never usually _like _them so I usually said no. She thought far a minute and picture dating Hikaru. She smiled.

"I'd love to Hikaru."

He sighed. "I understand- wait, did you say you'd _love to_?"

"Yes." I giggled. _Since when do I giggle?"_

"Wow, I didn't expect that."

"I noticed. Can I go back to sleep now? I'm actually _very _tired."

"Yeah, good night Kale."

"Good morning Hikaru." I hung up and laid down. I was a sleep in no time.

* * *

"_Danni!" I tried to shout, but no sound came out of my mouth. She wasn't far in front of me, but her back was turned and she was running. I looked down at my own feet, I wasn't moving my legs, but I was somehow keeping up with her. _

"_Kailey! Where are you?" I heard her shout. She looked all around her, but never behind her. I tried to reach out to her, but then she was too far ahead of me. I was slowing down and she was speeding up. Then she disappeared all together._

_I was alone. I fell to the ground and picked something up, it was a picture, of me and Danni. Danni looked the same, but I didn't. I recognized the picture it was for Christmas when we were five. Danni was smiling and in her red and green dress. My face wasn't clear. It was like someone had tried to erase it and ended up moving the colors around. All my features were gone. I looked up and saw my dad walking toward me carrying a five year old Danni with him. They were talking and laughing. "Daddy!" I heard myself say. He just walked right by me. Not looking my way at all._

_Then my mom showed up and I was sitting in the kitchen at Grandma's old house in France. The house Mom grew up in. She was cooking and turned around and smiled at me. "There you Kailey, we've been looking for you." I looked around the warm kitchen and didn't see anyone. _

"_Who's been looking for me?" Mom laughed._

"_Your father and I of course. Who else?" A man walked into the room and embraced Mom. I tried to stand up and tell hi to leave her alone, but I couldn't move. It was like I had been glued to the chair._

"_Where's Danni?" I shouted. She looked at me like I was crazy._

"_Who's Danni? Is that your boyfriend's name?" She sat down in the chair next to me and put her head in her hands. "Tell me about him."_

"_I don't have a boyfriend. Danni is my sister, my twin." _

"_You don't have a sister or a twin Kailey. I know you've always wanted a sister, but you don't have one." I felt myself fall and looked down, there was nothing under me anymore. _

* * *

I woke up in my bed and for a moment I couldn't figure out where I was, then I remembered that I was in France with Maman and Dad. I looked at the clock, it was only four in the morning. I wiped the hair away that was stuck to my face from sweat. I reached for my phone and as fast as I could I dialed Danni's number.

"Hey Kale. How's France?" I started crying, that dream had been too much. "Kailey, what's wrong?" She asked after I stopped crying.

"I had a terrible dream. You were running from me, but you were looking for me, then I was in Grandma's kitchen, but she wasn't there, Mom was and she told me you didn't exist."

"But I _do _exist Kale. I'm just not in the same country right now." I nodded even though knew she couldn't see me. "Did anything _good_ happen since you've been there?"

"Yeah, I got to see Paris again and I got to see Callia. I told you about her right?"

"Yeah you did."

"And before I went to sleep, Hikaru asked me out."

"Is he there with you?" She asked and I knew she was joking. Danni knows how to make me feel better about things.

I laughed. "Yes, I shoved him into my suitcase before I left and know he's locked in the closet."

"Just make sure you feed and water him on a regular basis."

"Of course, it would be just plain awful if he died before our date." Danni laughed. "So how's everything there?"

"Loads of fun. I have the entire house to myself, basically. Actually, I'm really bored." I heard the doorbell over the phone. "I wonder who that could be?"

"Weren't you expecting someone?"

"Nope." I heard her open the door and it sounded like a million people were there. "Well, now I won't be bored."

"Let me guess, the host club does house calls now?" I asked sarcastically."

"Apparently because they are standing at the front door right now. Do you want me to say hi for you?"

"Yup."

"Well, I guess you guys can come in and Kailey says 'Hi.'"

"Hi!" I heard them say back and laughed.

"Danni, I'll let you go and have fun."

"Are you sure?" and by that she meant are you going to be okay?

"Yeah. I'm sure."

"Okay," she said slowly. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

"See you tomorrow." I placed my phone next to me on the bed. I stood up and went to take a shower.

After my shower I went back into my room, put my hair up into a clip, and grabbed a pair of jeans and a top. I went downstairs to make breakfast for myself and found Maman sitting at the table.

* * *

**Dun Dun Duuuunnn! Cliffhanger and no one will know what happens until after the next chapter. Not even me because I haven't decided yet. Anyway, tell me what you thought. **

**I think it's funny, in a sad way, that the entire time I worked on this I had a bag of mini marshmallows and a bowl of tortilla chips sitting next to the keyboard.**

**Thank you to everyone that reviewed, it means a lot^.^**

**~Moon Dragon94~**


	17. Home Alone

I didn't get much sleep with Kailey and Dad gone and for the first time in my life, I watched the sunrise. I never knew how beautiful mornings could be. I laughed at myself, _I don't care how beautiful it is, I'm not doing it again._ I was sitting out on the small balcony that was just outside of my room.

"Is everything alright Danni?" I turned and saw Melanie standing in the doorway to the balcony.

I nodded and attempted to smile. "Yeah, I just miss Dad and Kale." Melanie went to my side and sat on the chair next to the one I was in. She took my hands and gave a gentle squeeze.

"Just remember that I'm here for you if you need to talk."

"I know." This time I did smile. "Thank you Mel."

"When you get hungry, I made some waffles." I stood up and we went down to the kitchen. During breakfast, Melanie and I talked and ate Belgian waffles with strawberries and whipped cream, lactose free of course. When I finished I told her that I was going to get dressed since I still had on my pajamas. I took a shower and then went to my closet, I pulled out an skirt and yellow top. I placed them on my bed and went to dry my hair. Just as I finished I heard my phone ringing and it was Kailey's ring tone,

**It's too late, baby, there's no turning around**

**I got my hands in my pocket and my head in a cloud**

**This is how I do when I think about you.**

"Hey Kale. How's France?" I walked over to my bed and started getting dressed just as I heard her start to cry. I got dressed and sat down, I waited until she finished crying to say anything. We talked until I heard the doorbell, I ran down the stairs and to the front door. I saw the entire host club standing there on the steps.

Kailey asked me if the host club did house calls now. "Apparently because they're standing at the front door now. Do you want me to say hi for you?" I listened to her response. "Well, I guess you guys can come in and Kailey says 'Hi.'" I waved them in.

"Hi!" They said into the phone. Then they took their shoes off at the door and put on the slippers that were there. Kailey told me to have fun and we hung up.

"So this is where you live." Hunny said, jumping onto my back.

I nodded. "Yup. I think it's too big though." I realized we were just standing in the foyer and I motioned for them to follow me into the living room. They looked around and I sat down on the couch pulling my knees up under me.

"There sure are a lot of pictures of you and Kailey." Kaoru said.

"Yeah, my parents like to document every achievement in our lives with a picture." I explained. "And they for some reason they feel the need to display them here." Kyoya laughed and sat down next to me.

"Danni." I looked up and saw Melanie. "I think you left something on upstairs." I closed my eyes and thought. I jumped off the couch and remembered I had turned on my curling iron so it would heat up.

"I'm sorry Melanie!" I shouted from halfway up the stairs. On the bathroom counter, sure enough, the curling iron had left a burn mark. "Great." I mumbled under my breath. I unplugged the cord from the wall and just held it in the air so it wouldn't burn anything else while it cooled.

"It's not supposed to burn the counter." My eyes shot toward the door and saw that they had followed me to my room.

"Thanks for that piece of advice Hikaru, I never would have guessed." I looked back at the mirror and realized I hadn't brushed my hair after I dried. I reached for my hair brush. It wasn't there. I looked under the sink and realized Kailey had used it before she left. I lightly touch the curling iron and put it down since it wasn't super hot anymore. I turned towards the door. "Why are you all in my bathroom?"

"We never saw a girl get ready in the morning before." Tamaki said. I realized that Haruhi was the only one that had stayed out. I laughed at them.

"I'm sure it's not too different from how a guy gets ready." They just stared at me. I rolled my eyes and left the bathroom to find my hairbrush. I looked all over my room and in every drawer.

"What are you looking for?" Haruhi asked as she walked up next to me. I looked at her.

"I let Kale use my hairbrush before she left and I don't know where she put it." I closed the drawer I was looking in and realized it was probably in her room. "I'll be right back. I know where it is." I left my room and crossed the hall to Kailey's room. My brush was laying on her bedside table. I picked it up and went back to my room. Everyone was sitting around my room looking at all my pictures and posters.

"Danni." Hunny said bouncing over with a picture in his hand. "Who's this?" He was holding the picture of me and Dylan.

I smiled. "That's my friend Dylan. He lives in New York." I noticed both Kyoya and Mori looked up at me when I said that.

"So he's your boyfriend?" Hunny asked still looking at the picture. I shook my head.

"No, just a friend. My best friend actually." I looked at the brush in my hand and started brushing my hair back. Hunny put the picture back on my desk and looked at the bulletin board that was above it.

"Are you sure he's not your boyfriend?" He asked again. I laughed and put the brush down in the bathroom.

"I'm sure, Hunny." I plugged the curling iron back in and let it heat up. I leaned my back against the wall and sighed.

"Is something wrong?" I looked up and saw Kyoya leaning against the wall next to me. I shook my head and smiled at him. _How can you make me smile Kyoya?_

"Just waiting for it to heat up." I pointed toward the counter. He just laughed. _He seems so different now then when he was at the club thing._

When I started to do my hair, they all gathered around and it was hard for me not to start laughing every time I saw their faces in the mirror. I finished in about a half an hour and then we just sat around my room. I was sitting on my stomach on my bed with Hikaru and Kaoru on either side, also laying on their stomachs. "So Danni, what do you do for fun around here?" Kaoru asked. I thought a moment.

"I usually go on the computer or go outside or write or talk to Kale-who isn't here- or… I don't know. It varies from day to day." Hikaru gently nudged me to get my attention.

"So remember the last time you were here and you said that you write poems?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

"Can You read us one?" Kaoru finished. I smiled and stood up on my bed so I could get down. I went over to my laptop and picked it up to get the notebook that was under it. I opened the notebook to a more recent poem.

"It's called _The Aftermath._

I look out my window

it's a barren wasteland.

Where flowers once grew

There is now nothing but dirt.

Why would we allow this to happen?

Children can no longer play outside

The air is too virulent.

They have to stay inside

Purely for their own safety.

How could we allow this to happen?

The sun is no longer visible

It's been blocked out

By all the toxins in the air.

No one can even remember

The last time the sun was visible.

When did we allow this to happen?

Nights are freezing.

It's thanks to the little shelter left behind,

The we survived this long.

The structures won't last forever

And when they are all gone,

We will all ask:

Why did we allow this war to happen?" I looked up from the notebook to see seven sets of eyes all on me. They just stared for I don't know how long.

"That was amazing!" Kaoru said. "You really wrote that?"

I nodded. "Yeah about a month ago." I closed the notebook and put it back on the desk under my laptop.

"Why do you keep it under your computer?" Tamaki asked. He stood up and went to look at the notebook. I stepped in front of him and he ran into me.

"Please don't." He backed up and sat back down. I went back to my bed and laid down between the Hitachiins. We sat around my room far a few hours before everyone left. Except Kyoya, he stayed a little longer than everyone else.

Kyoya and I sat out on my balcony laying on the floor, looking up at the darkening sky. "So how is being home alone?" he asked. I sighed and didn't really know how to answer, yes it was interesting, no I wouldn't want it to be a regular thing. "That bad, huh?"

"Yeah. I thought it would be fun, but it's not. I just want Kale and Dad to come home." Kyoya looked at me with a weird expression.

"And your mom too, right?" I didn't answer. "You know, you don't have to curl your hair or wear makeup." I looked at him. "You're just as beautiful without it." _Did Kyoya just call me beautiful?_ I opened my mouth and then closed it, I didn't know what to say. I don't think I've ever been speechless before. I felt myself blush. He smiled at me and I tried to smile back though my heart was beating like it was trying to jump out of my chest. He reached over for my hand and I sort of wished we weren't laying so close, but I was also glad. Our fingers were laced together and I made no attempt to pull my hand away.

"You really think so?" Was all I could manage to say.

He kissed my hand. "Yes. I really do." I sat up slightly at the same time he did. I looked into his eyes and he looked into mine. _Wow, this kinda feels like a bad chick flick._ He leaned in and I knew he was going to kiss me… and I _wanted_ him to. I closed my eyes.

* * *

**I love cliffhangers. Do they kiss? I don't know, maybe, maybe not. Lol.**

**So what did you think? Tell me your thoughts.**

**~Moon Dragon94~ **

**Btw, I really did write that poem^.^ **


	18. I'm sorry! AN

I'm sorry, I said I was going to update the next chapter, but my computer kinda stopped working again soooo, yeah. I can only update now from my friends computer when I take it from her. I don't know when I'll be able to finish typing chapter 18, but I'll try as soon as possible. Well, I guess that just means even more suspence for those cliffhangers I wrote. I love you guys and I apologize, I know it's not my fault that my computer stopped working, but I'm still sorry. I love you guys!

~Megan~

Did I mention I love you guys? Cuz I do!


	19. Maybe I Do

**Kailey**

"Good morning Maman." She didn't look up, she was staring into her coffee cup. I went and sat down next to her putting my hand on her back. She jumped and looked up. "Sorry Mom."

She smiled and took a sip of her coffee. "Good morning Kailey, I didn't hear you come down."_ I noticed._

"Is everything okay Maman?" I rubbed her back softly.

"Of course mon chéri. What wouldn't be okay?" She let out one of her soft laughs. I shrugged and got up to make a cup of hot chocolate. "So how did you sleep?"

How was I suppose to answer? 'Oh, I had a dream that Danni didn't exist'? No, she would probably over think it. "Fine. How about you?"

"Very well. I never realized how much I missed your father's snoring." I lauhed.

"I don't understand how you can sleep with that in the room." I finished talking just as Dad walked into the kitchen. He was still in his pajamas, it was strange seeing him in something other than a suit.

"What did I mis?" He asked before he gave Mom a kiss. He sat down in the chair across from her, leaned back, and closed his eyes.

_I wish Danni had come with us. I miss her._ "Your daughter was insulting you." Mom said with a smile. He miled and looked at me.

"What else is new?" He laughed. I poured hot water into a mug and put in the hot chocolate mix. I started toward the table and looked out the window. it was going to be a good day, the sun was already shining and the sky was clear. "So what do you think Kale?" I heard Dad ask.

"About what?" I looked at his as I pulled he spoon out of my mug.

"Spending the day with Mom and me."

"See, there's a funny story about that. I was going to spend the day with Callia, Riven, and Maxine." I looked at mom and back at Dad. "It's not that I don't _want_ to spend te day with you guys, it's just that they're my friends and I never get to see them." Mom stood up from the table and went upstairs. Dad sighed. "She's mad."

"She's not mad, just… disappointed. She missed you Kale." He stood up and also went upstairs. I sat at the kitchen table and stared out the window. I picked up my mug and took a long drink. _Sorry girls. We'll hang out son. I promise._ A while later, mom and Dad came back down the stairs. Mom had her ligh brown hair in loose curls and she was wearing a baby blue sundress. Dad was wearing shorts and a mint green polo. They were headed toward the door. "Wait!" I stood up from the table and ran to the door. "I'm going with you."

"You don't have to mon chéri." Mom said with a smile. "I want you to spend the da with your friends. I'm sure they want to."

"But Maman, I want to spend the day with you. I can see them the next time I come. Just let me go change/" She nodded and I ran up to my to my room. I grabbed my phone and caled my friends, the were disappointed, but they understood. I changed ino a denim skirt and Danni's All Time Low t-shirt. I slipped on a pair of black ballet flats and left the room.

"Ready to go?" Mom asked. I nodded and we were out the door.

**Danni**

His lips met mine and it was like magic. My fingers somehow managed to get tangled into his hair and I tried to pull him closer to me. I laid back and he was on top of me, kissing my jaw and my neck. I heard something come from behind us. Kyoya jumped off of me and I sat up. Melanie was standing in the doorway to the balcony, her arms crossed in front of her chest. "Heeey Mel."

She glare and I felt like I was four years old again and getting yelled at for breaking something. "Don't _hey Mel_ me. One of your friends called and said he accidentally left his phone here, so I came to get it."

I looked down at the floor, I couldn't look at her when she was that upset. I looked at Kyoya. "Maybe you should go." He nodded and stood up. When he walked past Melanie, she glared at him. We were silent until we heard his car pull away.

Melanie moved back into my room, I stood up and followed. She pointed toward my desk chair and I sat down. Two feet away from me, she was pacing. "Mel, please don't be mad."

"Mad? I'm not mad." Her voice was level and she sounded calm. "I'm furious. I thought that when you asked to stay here, you would behave. _Not_ make out with some guy."

"He's not _some guy_!' I shouted without thinking. "He's Kyoya Ootori. I've known him forever. He'll never jut be _some guy._" She stared at me for a moment before she bagan pacing again.

"Are you two dating?" I shook my head. "Are you two sleeping together?"

"Mel, you know I wouldn't do that." I sighed. "That was the first time we kissed." She smiled and she no loner looked angry.

"Aww! That's so cute." Then she looked sad. "I can't believe I interrupted you guys' first kiss."

I laughed, it was amazing how much she understood. "Oh, Mel." She laughed and pulled me into a hug.

She let go and looked into my eyes. "So tell me about it." I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"Well, we were laying out on the balcony, looking at the stars and then he said I was beautiful, then he was kissing me and I was kissing him and everything felt wonderful." Mel smiled and put her hand on my arm. "I've kissed guys before and it never felt like that."

"Maybe you love him." I thought about that. _Do I love him? I've known him since I was a kid and he's one of my best friends, but have I really ever thought of Kyoya as _more than a friend_? _Melanie took my hands still smiling. "You do!" I laughed. _Maybe I do._

**Hey everyone, I know it's short, but I wanted to get it done fast. **

**Tell me what you thought any little opinion would mean a lot to me.**

**I love you guys! Moon Dragon94**


	20. When You Speak Quietly

**Danni**

_Wow, I am so lazy._ _It's Sunday afternoon and I haven't gotten out of my pjs at all._ I laughed at myself and Mel looked at me like I've gone crazy.

"I think you should leave the house for at least an hour today." She said.

"But I don't wanna." I don't care how much I sounded like a child. I do _not_ want to get dressed or go anywhere today. Mel put her hands on her hips and, though I couldn't see it, I knew she was tapping her foot. I pushed away from the kitchen counter and headed up the stairs.

"Thank you!" I heard her call to me. I rolled my eyes in a force of habit, but continued to my room. I opened the door and instantly my eyes traveled to the balcony doors. _I have so much to tell you when you get home, Kale. _As I passed my mirror I glanced at my reflection and saw a stupid grin on my face. On the dresser under the mirror I saw a thin black rectangle; Mori's cell phone. I picked it up and moving back and forth between my hands. I placed it back down and went into the bathroom to take a quick shower.

After my shower I pulled on a pair of jean shorts and a Yankees t-shirt. I brushed my hair and pulled in up into a messy bun on top of my head, then I slipped on a pair of black ballet flats. The last thing I did before I left was grab my purse and put Mori's phone in it. I practically ran down the stairs and past Mel. "Bye, I'll be home later!" I called just before I closed the front door behind me.

I decided to drive myself to his house just so I wouldn't have to keep anyone waiting for me. I knew where his house was by heart, I used to go there almost everyday after kendo. But I purposefully kept missing the turn. _Why am I acting this way?_ I asked myself. As I took a deep breath and listened to the sound of the turn signal, I pulled onto his street. There were cars in his driveway and I assumed he was home. I pulled in and got out of the car, pulling my purse out with me.

The door opened before I made it there and Mori stood there smiling at me. "Hey Mori. You, um, forgot your phone yesterday, so I thought I should, you know, bring it to you." I walked up the remainder of the steps, pulling out his phone, and handed it to him.

"Thanks." He stepped to the side. "Would you like to come in?" I looked back at my car, thinking about just going, but I looked back at him and nodded. I went in and the first thing I heard were the voices of Satoshi, Mori's younger brother, and Yasuchika, Honey's younger brother.

I looked up a Mori, "What are they doing? Killing each other?"

"Hopefully." I laughed -a little too loud apparently because the voices stopped and two boys appeared in a doorway right in front of us.

"Do you mind? We're trying to work here." Yasuchika said in an annoyed tone. _I forgot how much attitude he could give._

I put my hands on my hips, "If you were any good it wouldn't matter how loud I laughed." His jaw dropped and I swore it would have hit the floor if that was physically possible anyway.

He quickly snapped his mouth shut. "Who are you anyway?"

I accidentally laughed. "Who am _I_? I am Daniella Takahashi." His jaw dropped again. I walked up to him and gently closed it for him. "You can stop doing that now."

Satoshi pulled me into a slightly awkward sideways hug. "I didn't even recognize you Danni!" He shouted into my ear. "You look so different!" He shouted again.

"You really don't have to shout Satoshi, I'm right here."

He let go and laughed. "But shouting is so much fun! You should really try it!" I shook my head.

"No thank you, I don't much like shouting." Then I whispered, "Plus people tend to listen more closely when you talk quietly."

"I will definitely keep that in mind." He said. Then he turned his attention to Yasuchika. "we should really get back to work now."

"Good luck with that." I turned around and looked at Mori.

"You may have just saved everyone's hearing." Mori said.

Extremely loud voices were coming from the room they were in again. "I don't think so. We'll all be deaf by the time we're twenty."

* * *

**Super short, I know, but it's finally up. That counts for something right? (I think it does.) I've actually been thinking about something lately. I think it would be really interesting to do a collaborative story with someone. If you're interested, please let me know ^.^**

**Tell me what you thought, please?**

**~MoonDragon94**


	21. Am I Losing My Twin?

**Kailey**

Spending the day yesterday with Mom and Dad wasn't as bad as I thought it would have been, but I am glad to go back home today and see Danni. I've definitely missed her. On the flight home I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, I pulled it out and saw a text from none other than Danni.

**Danni: OMG! Kale I have soooo much to tell u when u get bac!**

_Kailey: that much happened while I was gone?_

**Danni: no not really, but major things have happened**

_Kailey: can I get a short version now?_

**Danni: but then it won't be as dramatic when I tell u in person**

_Kailey: but I'll go crazy now knowing u have to tell me something!_

**Danni: u r already the craziest person I know… I'll give you a hint**

_Kailey: okie dokie! What's the hint?_

**Danni: I haven't told you yet **

_Kailey: can we IM it would be easier_

**Danni: sure, no problem.**

* * *

I put my cell back into my pocket and pulled out my laptop. I powered it up and signed onto AIM.

* * *

**GirWillRuleTheWorld: hola compadre**

_PinkieKale: don't u mean hola hermana?_

**GirWillRuleTheWorld: same thing.**

_PinkieKale: very different… anyway, what's my hint?_

**GirWillRuleTheWorld: it involves me and a certain person with a certain name**

_PinkieKale: that is the shittiest hint I have ever read_

**GirWillRuleTheWorld: wow… ur sweet. Ok, how about… the second party was a certain tall guy with glasses**

_PinkieKale: NO WAY! You kissed Kyoya!_

**GirWillRuleTheWorld: … maybe… You won't know for sure until you get your butt back in Japan. **

_PinkieKale: Dude! You can't say that! The plane took off like not even 30 minutes ago. it's like a million hour flight back!_

**GirWillRuleTheWorld: I'm sorry, are you not the one that wanted to know?**

_PinkieKale: Fine, but don't torture me. I'll see you in a few hours._

**GirWillRuleTheWorld: I LOVE YOU SIS!**

I closed my laptop and put on the seat next to me. I looked out the window over the land that was far below us. I heard Dad talking on his phone from a few seats behind me. Sometimes I wish we used public planes, at least then I would be able to, hopefully, talk to the person next to me. I closed my eyes and tried desperately to fall asleep. I didn't. I thought instead. I thought about how much I missed Danni and how Mom had been acting. I thought about Hikaru asking me on a date. Everything seems so surreal anymore. Danni and Kyoya… _kissing?_ I knew they were old friends, but I never would have guessed they were that close. _Why didn't she tell me? We used to tell each other everything._

* * *

**Danni**

I left Mori's house a few hours later. I love how everything is so easy around him. Neither of us are super talkative, so most of the time we sat in almost complete silence just listening to Satoshi and Yasuchika in the other room. We watched a movie and then I left. It probably doesn't sound very interesting, but it was.

In the car on the way back home I thought about Kailey in France. She's finally coming home today. I've missed her so much. I thought about Dylan back in New York. I had called him back like I said I would, but he didn't answer. _He probably forgot about me already. If I were him, I would have. _I thought about Kyoya kissing me. I never would have guessed that he thought of me in that way, who knew I thought about _him _that way? I thought about Hikaru asking out Kale. I definitely didn't think that would have ever happened in a million years. Mostly because I didn't know she liked him. _We used to tell each other everything. Am I losing my twin?_

Pulling up into the driveway of my house was like a dream. As if someone was moving my body for me, I was so tired even though I didn't do anything today. I parked my car and went inside practically dragging my feet along behind me. "You look beat." I heard when I passed the kitchen. Mel appeared with a mixing bowl in hand. "Would baking help at all?"

I looked at her and shook my head. "I think I'm just going to go to bed. See you tomorrow."

"Okay, if you're still awake when the cookies are done, do you want some?" I just stared at her for a moment, the meaning of her words not quite making sense right away. "They're peanut butter."

I nodded, "Sure, why not." I turned around and continued back toward the stairs. I looked up the seemingly endless stairs and wished we had an elevator instead. I let out a groan and started up the stairs.

I had just made it to my room and began putting on my pajamas when I heard my phone ring,

**Here we go again I kinda want to be more than friends**

**So take it easy on me, I'm afraid you're never satisfied**

**Here we go again, we're sick like animals, we play pretend**

**You're just a cannibal and I'm afraid I won't get out alive**

**No I won't sleep tonight**

I was tempted to ignore it and just go to bed. Until I actually heard the ring tone. My phone was still in my pants pocket. I dug it out, "Hello?"

"Hey Danni. I saw you called." Dylan said as he chuckled.

"Yup, I did. Just like I said I would."

He was silent for a minute as I finished pulling on my turtle covered pajama bottoms. "I'm guessing he said no to New York."

"Honestly I didn't ask if I could go to New York. I just asked if I could stay here. He would have made me go if I hadn't of said that I had a lot of stuff to do for school. Please don't be mad."

"I'm not mad Danni." I couldn't see him, but I knew he was smiling.

We talked for a while, a lot longer than I would have thought we would. Mel had brought up the peanut butter cookies she had promised and I told Dylan about everything that has happened since I got here. We hung up around midnight and Kailey and Dad still weren't home. I decided not to worry and went to bed.

* * *

**Kailey**

The plane landed on time, but Dad and I decided to get something to eat before we went home. This has been the most time I've spent with him in a long time and I actually enjoyed it. We got home a little after one in the morning and the entire house was dark. I thought about going to see if Danni was awake, but decided against it incase she was asleep.

I put my bag on the floor outside of my closet and put on my pajamas. I crawled into bed and was out in seconds.

In the morning I woke up to being thrown onto the floor. "You slept through your alarm again." I heard Danni say from the other side of my bed. I pulled my blanket off of my bed and recovered myself with it.

"I don't wanna get up." I heard the bed move and saw Danni's face appear just over mine.

"Who are you and what have you done with Kailey Takahashi?" She asked.

I rolled onto my stomach. "I'm just tired is all. It was a long flight." I knew she was resting her head in her hands.

"So you're not going to school? You don't want to see Hikaru?" That got me to get up. I do want to see Hikaru. I picked myself and the blanket up off the floor and stared at Danni.

"Why are you so perky today?" She shrugged and headed out of the room.

"I just am." She left and I was standing in my room alone. I sighed and headed into the bathroom to get ready.

Danni was strangely talkative on the ride to school and I almost had to tell her to shut up. I wasn't used to hearing her voice so much at one time. Usually I try to get her to talk more, but today I just wanted to go back to bed honestly. Before we got out of the car, Danni took my hand. "I'm sorry I'm talking so much. I'll be quiet if you want." I had to smile at her.

"It's okay DanDan."

"I love you LeeLee." She replied.

Nothing in class was different. We learned, Danni left for math, and then it was lunch. I sat by Kaoru, Hikaru, and Haruhi like usual and Danni walked in with Yukiko, they were laughing about something when they got to the table. "I can't believe you remember that!" Danni said in between laughs.

Yukiko nodded, "Of course. It was probably the most embarrassing moment of your life. How could I forget?" She looked at us sitting at the table then at the door. "I have to go. I told Madame Perrot that I would stop by so we could discuss why I'm failing French."

"Have fun." Yukiko left and Danni sat down. "So, what did I miss?"

"We're going after school today." I said to her.

She tilted her head in confusion. "Going where?"

Kaoru, who was sitting next to Danni, put his arm around her shoulders. "The host club of course."

"You're kidding me."

I shook my head, "You're going."

"Why?" She whined.

"Because you love me." I said.

"And because you know you love us." Hikaru said from across the table.

She crossed her arms. "Fine."

* * *

**All done. Hope everyone liked it!**

**Please leave a review telling me what you thought ^.^**

**~Moon Dragon94**


	22. This Always Seems To Happen

**Danni**

I don't know why I complained when Kale told me we were going to the host club after school. I actually kind of want to go. Not because Kyoya is going to be there, but because I actually enjoy being there and not having to worry about anything. I just have to have fun. Before we went, though, we had decided to change into something less school like. Kale put on a black zipper hoodie over a pink tank top, a pair of dark wash knee length denim cut offs, and zebra striped ballet flats. I put on a long sleeved white off the shoulder top with a black camisole underneath, black layered miniskirt over black leggings, and Batman converse high tops.

Kailey pulled me down the halls and up the stairs to get to music room three. She couldn't get there fast enough and I was "slowing her down" because I didn't want to run. "Kale! Please stop pulling me." She came to a complete stop and I ran into her back. She faced me and she looked sad.

"Why didn't you tell me you liked Kyoya?"

Her question caught me off guard. "I-I didn't even know. Why didn't you tell me you liked Hikaru?"

She opened her mouth and put her hands on her hips, about to get defensive. But she slowly dropped her arms and softened her expression. "Same reason." She whispered. I pulled my sister into a hug and squeezed her.

"I'm sorry LeeLee! I didn't mean to be so… mean." She laughed and I let go.

"No I'm sorry DanDan! I should have just been happy for you instead of all… you know."

I took her hand and started running down the hall. "I'll race you LeeLee!"

"You are so on!"

I was in the lead, but Kailey wasn't far behind. I looked back at her and saw the look of complete exhaustion plain on her face. She has never been one for anything physical, other than shopping anyway. She looked up from the ground and met my eyes, she stuck her tongue out at me and sped up. I laughed at also picked up my pace. I turned back so I was facing forward again, the door was right in front of me. I heard a small scream come from behind me and the next thing I knew, I was halfway through the club room door with my sister on top of me. She was laughing, "That was so much fun. We _have_ to do that again DanDan!" I rolled her off of me and stood up. I offered my hand to her to help her up.

I took her face between my hands, "Are you okay? I mean, I heard you scream and then you were on top of me. You didn't get hurt did you?"

She gently pushed my hands away, "I'm the one that landed on _you. _I should be asking you if you're okay."

"That was nothing. I've taken it harder."

"That's what she said." I had to laugh. Kale always caught my "that's what she said"s. Before I was aware that everyone was watching us, I felt someone jump on my back.

"Danni!" Honey shouted. "Wanna eat some cake with me?"

I looked back at Kailey who had already started further into the room. "What kind?"

He smiled, "Come on," he jumped off of my back, "I'll show you." He took my hand and led me to the table that was covered with all kinds of cake. I instantly saw the one with a strawberry on top and Mori must have noticed because he placed it in front of me.

"Thank you Mori."

He nodded and said, "You're welcome."

"You like strawberry too?" Honey asked excitedly. I nodded with a forkful of cake in my mouth. I swallowed.

"It's my favorite. Well actually it's tied with chocolate cake."

"Don't eat too much of that cake!" I heard from across the room. I looked and saw Kale glaring at me, hands on her hips and her foot tapping. I turned back to everyone sitting at the table.

I knew she would be able to hear me so I said, "I haven't listened to you yet. Why would I start now?." I put another forkful of cake in my mouth, chewed and swallowed. "This is really good." I said to Honey. I listened to Kailey from across the room, she definitely isn't the quietest person in the world. She was majorly flirting with Hikaru. I finished my cake and tried to tune out Kale and listen to the people at my table. All the girls sitting there were crooning over how cute Honey was or how strong Mori was. It was kind of sickening to listen to. I stood up to get away from it.

"Where are you going Danni?" Honey asked and looked up at me with his sparkling brown eyes. I smiled at him.

"I'll be back."

"You promise?" I nodded and turned away from the table. I sighed as I began walking to the door out of the club room. I was about to reach for the door when I felt a hand on my arm.

"Leaving without saying hi?"

I smiled at the sound of his voice, "I was attempting to." I turned around and faced him. "But I now realize how rude that is, so hello Kyoya."

He laughed and took my hands. "You know I'm not letting you go that easily." I rolled my eyes, but laughed -mostly at him, but I wasn't going to tell him that.

I leaned in a little closer to him, which he mistook as me wanting to walk closer to him, "Are you sure you should be holding my hand during business hours?" I whispered. He glared at me, I just grinned and held his hand a little tighter. This time I really did want to walk closer to him when I leaned in. I felt him chuckle.

"Ooh!" I heard from where I knew Kailey was. I looked at her and stuck my tongue out at her. "Real attractive DanDan."

"You know it LeeLee." She laughed and left Kyoya and I alone. He went to the back of the room to put his laptop and cell phone safely into his bag before we snuck away from the club. We went outside and took a walk around campus.

He held my hand the entire time. "Did you get into trouble?" I looked at him, momentarily confused about what he was talking about.

I shook my head when the meaning of his question clicked. "Nope. Mel actually felt bad that she interrupted our first kiss." I smiled as he laughed.

"She looked -and sounded- very mad when I left. I thought that was why we didn't talk this weekend or in class today, then when you didn't say anything I really thought…" he trailed off.

I shook my head again and stopped walking. I took a step toward him and took his face in my hands. "Mel is very understanding about things. Plus she was just being protective, she's like the older sister -other than Kailey- that I've always wanted." Kyoya smiled and bent his neck down closer to me until our foreheads were touching.

He kissed me lightly on the lips before we heard a loud group of people coming up to us. "This always seems to happen." He whispered, our foreheads still touching.

I let out a slight chuckle. "Unfortunately." I turned my head slightly to see the people. Sure enough it was the host club plus Kailey. She seemed to fit in perfectly with them. Kailey was talking to them and was walking backwards at the same time. Then what I feared happened, she tripped. I pushed away from Kyoya and ran to her. I caught her just before her head hit the ground. I pulled her head to my chest.

"Kailey, you can't do that!" I checked her arms and legs for any sign of injuries. She looked up at me, her eyes were full of tears and it reminded me of when we were younger and she had fallen at the park. She had been doing the same thing, walking backwards while talking to friends. The only difference is that then I hadn't been able to catch her. She had smacked her head on the ground and fractured her skull. She almost died and it would have been my fault. For almost two months she was in the hospital and for over half of that time she was in a coma.

A tear fell. "I'm sorry Daniella."

* * *

**So, I've decided that everything is going to be mostly in Danni's POV from now on. I may put up a new story that tells everything from Kailey's though. I haven't quite decided on that second part yet. Please tell me what you think on that subject. **

**Other than that, please review and tell me your opinion^.^**

**~Moon Dragon94~**


	23. Tonsil Hockey

I thought everyone would have noticed that Kyoya and I were closer than we were only a few days ago, but they all -except Kailey of course- seemed completely oblivious… and that was perfectly fine with me.

Club hours were over, that was why they had gone out searching for us. We all headed back to music room three and just as we walked through the doors, the question I was expecting came. "Why did you two leave?" Tamaki asked as he began pacing. I saw Kyoya look at me and raise an eyebrow, I motioned for him to follow me to one of the couches. We sat and Tamaki moved so he was pacing in front of us. "I'm waiting for an answer."

I put on my professional businesswoman face and crossed my legs. "We were simply discussing ways for the host club to make an increase in business. We didn't want any of the guests to hear, so we slipped out for a moment."

Tamaki turned his attention away from me and looked at Kyoya. "Is this true?"

Kyoya nodded and pushed his glasses up, causing the light to reflect off of them. "Why would we feel the need to lie?"

I stood up from the couch and went in front of Tamaki. I placed my hand on the side of his face. "Don't you believe us Tamaki?" I asked in my most innocent voice. I turned my eyes toward the floor, "I-I'm sorry we made you believe different." He took my hands and knelt in front of me.

"Of course I believe you Danni. How could I not trust such a beautiful girl?" It took everything I had not to laugh at how easily he fell for that, but I kept the laughter bottled up. I knelt directly in front of him and gave him a hug because as much as I wanted to laugh I felt bad. He seemed shocked, but hugged back with a second or two. I heard applause and let go of Tamaki as I stood up.

Hikaru, Kaoru, Kailey, and Honey were all applauding. Kaoru whistled. I glared at them, willing them to stop now. Tamaki stood up, obviously not understanding why they were cheering. "You find Danni's pain something to applaud?" He put his hands on his hips.

Hikaru shook his head, "We find her acting needed to be applauded."

"Clearly everything she said after she stood up was acting." Kaoru said. He looked at me, "Albeit extremely good acting, but acting nonetheless."

"What makes you say that?" Tamaki asked. I saw Kailey roll her eyes.

I put my hand on Tamaki's arm. "I _was_ acting. Sort of. I really am sorry if we made you believe different. I was just bored so I made it more dramatic is all…. And now I feel terrible."

Tamaki looked suspicious, like he wasn't sure if he could believe me or not. He looked at Kailey. "When Daniella says she feels bad about something, it's always sincere. Even if it's about the most ridiculous things."

"I was thinking something." Kaoru said. "You know how you said you two were discussing ways to improve business?" I looked at Kyoya, he nodded and so did I. "Well I thought of a way."

I tilted my head slightly to the side and waited for him to continue, he didn't. Tamaki, being the impatient idiot he is, went to Kaoru and demanded to know what he was thinking. "Kaoru, just tell us already!" Kaoru put his hand on his chin and began to shake his head no, but he instead opened his mouth.

"Why doesn't the host club add a few… hostesses?" He suggested. I shook my head.

"Nu-uh. I'm not going to…. " My eyes had drifted to Kailey who was holding her hands up pleadingly. I continued shaking my head until I thought I looked like a bobble head. She crossed the room and stood in front of me.

"Come on Danni. It'll be fun."

"I don't want to, you can without me you know."

"Oh come on Daniella. You don't do _anything _fun anymore. This would be fun."

I put my hands on my hips and stared at her for a moment. "I don't know." I turned to Tamaki. "Would you even _want _us to be part of the host club?"

"OF COURSE I WOULD!" He shouted and began jumping up and down.

While he was jumping and acting like an overly excited puppy, I looked at the rest of the hosts. "Would anyone even want to come to see us?" I looked at Kailey, "Well, Kailey I'd understand."

Kailey wrapped her arms gently around my neck and hugged me from behind, "If they want to see my, then they would _definitely _want to see you." I looked at her like she was crazy.

"I would prefer _proof_ and from a _sane _person please." Kailey turned me around, but left her arms around me.

"Danni, I may not be a completely sane person, but I've known you for, like, fifty years."

"We're only sixteen Kale." She waved off my comment.

"Not the point. I've known you longer than anyone, right?" I nodded. "I know that you are an absolutely amazing person. Sure you can be sarcastic and overdramatic, but that's what makes you, you. You're an amazing listener, mostly because you actually allow people to talk instead of interrupting them like I do. And come on, you're totally hot."

I smiled and said what she usually does after that comment, "Which by default means that you are too."

"So you'll do it?" The inevitable question. If I say no, then she'll keep asking. If I say yes, I have absolutely no idea what I would be getting myself into. I looked at the faces of everyone in the room. Hikaru and Kaoru; Honey and Mori; Tamaki and Haruhi; and Kyoya.

I sighed. "Fine." She hugged me tight and before I knew it, Tamaki and Honey had joined the hug. I had to laugh.

* * *

Kailey and I had gone home after they told us the "guidelines" to being a host. As soon as she had gotten up the stars and in her room she began getting ready for her date with Hikaru. She wore a deep purple shirt dress over black tights and black flat slouchy boots. She had curled her hair and pinned part of it up so only a few strawberry curls were hanging down. She gave both me and Mel hugs before she went to the door to let Hikaru in. Kailey had actually never been on a date before and she had always wanted Dad to interrogate the guy so she would know if he was worth it. Since Dad was busy -and didn't know about the date- she asked me to do it.

As she led him through the house to the den, I sat in Dad's chair behind his desk. I wore the same thing I had been wearing earlier, the only difference was that I had taken out my contacts and now wore my glasses. They enter the den and Kailey led him to the chair directly across from me. I crossed my legs and folded my hands into my lap. "What's you're name boy?" Kailey had told him what I was doing, so he would play along.

"H-Hikaru H-Hitach-chiin, ma'am." I was proud of how good his fake scared stutter was.

"Where are you taking my Kailey?"

I saw him swallow. "To the movies, ma'am."

I raised an eyebrow and leaned forward so my arms were resting on the edge of the desk. "What movie are you going to see?"

"My Soul to Take."

"Mmhm. I see. How are you getting there?"

"By limo." He replied. I nodded and sat back so I could push myself up. I held out my hand to him.

"It's nice meeting you Mr. Hitachiin. Lay one hand on my Kale and it will be removed."

He shook my hand warily, I'm sure he was wondering if I was serious or not.

Kailey laughed and said, "Enough with the threats Miss Takahashi." I released Hikaru's hand and shrugged.

"You said you wanted it to seem authentic." She rolled her eyes and laughed. "Seriously though, have fun and don't do anything stupid."

"Don't worry Danni, we won't."

They walked out of the den and I sat back down. I don't know how long I had been sitting there when I heard the doorbell ring. I stood up and ran to the door.

Mr. Ohtori stood on the other side. "May I help you?" I asked.

"Yes, I came to speak with your father. Is he in?" He asked.

I nodded, "Somewhere." I moved to the side. "Please, come in."

"Thank you." He said. I began to close the door, but it got stuck on something. I opened it slightly to see what. It was a hand, but not just any hand, Kyoya's hand. He put his finger to his lips telling me to be quiet. I assumed his dad didn't know he was here. I nodded and mouthed that I'd be right back. I closed the door.

"Sorry about that, sometimes the door sticks a bit." He only nodded in response. "Dad's probably in the library. I'll take you to him." I led Mr. Ohtori upstairs to the library and sure enough there was Dad sitting next to a fire with his nose in a book. I knocked on the door though it was open. He looked up and smiled.

"Mr. Ohtori is here to see you." I said as he passed from behind me and crossed the room.

"Thank you Danni." Dad replied. I backed up and out the door to go let Kyoya in. When I got to the door and opened it though, no one was there. I stepped outside to look around, seeing if maybe he hid.

I felt warm arms wrap around my waist, I looked up to see Kyoya's face right next to mine. "I thought you left." I whispered to him. He shook his head and kissed my cheek. He let go of my waist and I turned around taking his hand leading him through the house. I stopped by the kitchen first, mostly because I was hungry, but also to tell Mel that he was here.

Mel was cooking something in a pot and it smelled delicious. "Whatchya cooking Mel?" She jumped and nearly dropped her spoon. "Sorry."

"Daniella Madison Takahashi. Don't do that ever again. You nearly gave me a heart attack." I gently pulled Kyoya into the kitchen, then let go of his hand and made my way to the fridge.

I looked back at him, "Do you want something? Food? Beverage?"

Mel shut the door in front of me, "Don't eat anything yet, I'm cooking dinner now. It's almost done." I sighed.

"But what are you cooking?" I crossed my arms in front of chest and just watched her as she stirred.

"Beef stew." I grimaced at those words. "I saw that." She said without even looking at me.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I moved to the island and sat down next to where Kyoya was standing. I pulled out the chair next to me for him to sit down in. Mel turned around and I swear her eyes practically popped out of her head when she saw Kyoya.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you were here. How long have you been here exactly?" She looked at me, but I knew she wanted him to answer.

Which he did. "Not long. I arrived shortly after my father." Mel's skeptical look turned into an almost scowl. She never much cared for Mr. Ohtori. I stood up from my chair.

"Oh, how rude of me. Mel, this is Kyoya Ohtori. Kyoya, Melanie Graham." Mel crossed her arms.

"Right, the boy that was playing tonsil hockey with my Danni." I rolled my eyes. I knew she wasn't mad, she was just trying to see if he was worthy. Much like Kailey said she wanted me to do with Hikaru.

Kyoya calmly looked at her. "I apologize, but Daniella is such an amazing and beautiful person that I couldn't help myself." He looked at me. "I've actually been thinking about kissing her for a while now."

"Aww! That is so romantic." We heard Mel say. When I turned toward her she was smiling and winked. "Now Danni, come here and cut up these vegetables."

I raised an eyebrow as I went to the cutting board and began chopping carrots, potatoes, and onions. "I thought you said it was almost done."

"Almost done, almost started. Same thing right?"

* * *

**Okay, so I had to stop typing otherwise I probably never would have. Chapter 24 is started and should hopefully be up sometime this weekend. I hope everyone enjoyed this long chapter :)**

**Please review, it would be wonderful to get to 100 reviews and I really do want to know what you think^.^**

**~Moon Dragon94**


	24. Flying Saucer

**One week later…**

To celebrate our first day as hostesses, all of the guys decided that we should dress up. To me, dressing up has always meant wearing a skirt and a button down shirt, but not to the hosts of the host club. "You have to be able to get your guests to want to come back." Tamaki said as he handed me a dress bag. "And this will help."

"But would they want to come back just because I'm in a dress?" Tamaki had only nodded before pushing me into a dressing room. I unzipped the bag and pulled out a beautiful dress. It had a white peasant blouse-like top with red front lacing; a black skirt with white tulle underneath to give it a little volume and a white pattern going across the hem; but my favorite part was the red roses and ribbon that sat on my waist when I put in on. It hit a few inches above my knees. I looked at myself in the mirror and almost thought I was looking at Kailey instead of at myself. I looked down at my bare feet and realized I didn't have any shoes that would go with this wonderful dress.

I left the dressing room in search of the rest of the club. They weren't hard to find since they were all standing right outside of the room I was in. "I'm surprised you didn't make someone go in with me to make sure I put it on."

They all just stared, their mouths agape. "You look so pretty Danni-chan!" Honey shouted. I felt myself blush, I pushed my bangs back out of my face and curled my toes slightly.

"I don't have shoes that would go with this…" Kailey appeared out of nowhere. I hadn't even noticed she had left the group, she handed me a shoe box.

"I thought they would make it a little more… you." I lifted the lid and saw a pair of knee-high lace up boots. I had to laugh at the thought of Kailey going out and buying a pair of boots that looked exactly like the pair I used to have.

I gave her a hug. "Thank you Kale." We let go of each other and I looked at her, she was still in her uniform. "Hey, how come you get to wear that and I have to wear this?"

She tapped me on my head, "'Cause, I haven't changed yet." She began shoving toward a couch, "Now take these socks, stick 'em on your feet, and then put your boots on." She pushed me down onto the couch and walked away. I pulled a knee high red sock up my leg right leg and then my left before I realized that I didn't even want to wear shoes. So instead of putting on the boots, I went over to the window and looked over the Ouran campus. I couldn't help but close my eyes and imagine walking around the same campus hand in hand with someone special without being watched every second.

Kyoya and I have been an official couple since last week when he was at my house, but I haven't been able to tell anyone except Mel and Kailey. I want everyone to know. Unfortunately it would most likely interfere with the host club. If Kailey can deal with not telling anyone about her and Hikaru making out on the front steps after their date, then I can keep a few secret kisses held close to my heart.

I heard someone clear their throat and I snapped out of my thoughts. I turned my head and saw Mori standing behind me. Even he was in black dress pants, shined black shoes, and a Dark green button down shirt. "Hey." I said to him and then continued staring out the window.

"You forgot these." He said. I could see his reflection in the glass and knew he was holding the box that held the boots. When I turned around, I noticed that he was staring at me. I tilted my head to the side.

"Is something wrong Takashi?" I placed my hand on his arm and took my boots with the other. He shook his head, but continued staring. Though his staring wasn't uncomfortable at all, it felt almost as if this was the first time he had ever seen me and in a way, I guess it was. Never before had he seen me in a dress that wasn't a school uniform. I sat down on the window seat and began pulling the boots on. I didn't bother tying them yet. I looked up at Mori. "What are you thinking?"

He jumped slightly, but them looked me in the eye. I felt my pulse quicken and I went back to messing with my laces. I pulled them through the lace holes (_I don't know what they are called, sorry_), it wasn't until I was almost done that I noticed I had missed one close to the bottom somehow. I began undoing them, but my hands were replaced by bigger ones. I looked to see Mori undoing the rest of them and relaceing my boot. He tied them and moved to the other one. When he was finished, I stood up and helped him up from where he was kneeling. I went to pick up the box when I noticed a red choker and two red ribbons laying at the bottom. I pulled them out and put the choker around my neck, clasping it in the back. When I turned back toward Mori, he took my free hand and examined it between his. "I was thinking about how beautiful you look Danni." He said in his deep voice. "How beautiful you always look."

If I had been expecting a response to my earlier question -which I hadn't been- it would not have been that. I didn't know what to say, I couldn't say anything. I did however have a slight flashback to that night on my balcony when Kyoya had first kissed me though. He had said basically the same thing. So, I did the only thing I could think of. "I have to go to the bathroom. Thank you for helping me with my laces though." I ran out of the room and straight into the ladies room down the hall. I made sure the door was locked and made my way to a sink. I splashed my face with water -thankfully I hadn't put any make up on- and dried it with a paper towel.

There was a knock on the door, I froze and watched the door through the mirror. There was no more sound for a few moments, so I tied the ribbons into my curled hair and looked at my reflection trying to figure out what these boys saw in me. They said I was beautiful, which if I look as much like Kailey as I'm told I do, is true. But that's about all I am.

I had to leave the bathroom to get my make up bag out of my backpack. That also meant that I had to pass just about everyone. I practically dumped out all of the contents of my backpack. "Looking for this?" My familiar light blue bag appeared in front of my face. I took it from the person that had handed it to me.

"Yes! Thank you." I looked at the person who had handed it to me and I was momentarily confused as to who it was.

"I'm Akio. From you're Italian class?"

I felt stupid, I sit right in front of him every day, five days a week. "I'm sorry, I should have known that, shouldn't I?"

He laughed, but in a light-hearted way. He held out his hand for me to use as leverage when I stood up. "It's okay. It's not like we've talked a lot." Which was very true, the extent of our conversations usually consisted of "_What _did he say?" or "Do you have an extra pencil?"

"So what are you doing here anyway?" I asked as I moved my bangs to the side and out of my face.

He smiled, "Well it is the first day the hostesses are here, is it not?"

I nodded. "It is, you're probably looking for Kailey though, right?" He shook his head. I pointed to myself and he nodded.

I laughed, "Okay then." I took his hand and led him to a table. "Would you like some tea?" I asked him. He nodded.

"Sure, I'll take a cup." When I went to pick up the teapot he gently took it from me and poured his own. "Would you like some?" It took all I had not to kick him in the shin, I was more than capable of pouring _tea_. It's not exactly brain surgery.

Three hours; same occurrences, different guys. After the third one taking the teapot away from me I was about ready to just throw the hot tea on them, but I just sat there and smiled and acted like a polite lady. Occasionally I looked at Kailey, no one stopped her from doing a simple task and she was laughing and joking already the queen of the hostesses. I definitely didn't mind though, the more guys that requested her, the less guys I had to think about hurting. I was ready to just curl up with my Gir and go to bed, but of course I couldn't. I had to stay and help clean up.

Haruhi and I were washing all of the dishes while everyone else did various other things. "How do you handle that?" I asked her.

She handed me a cup to dry, "What do you mean?" I looked at her and realized she never had to worry about it. Everyone thought she was a guy.

I placed the cup in the cupboard, yeah there was a fully functional kitchen in an old music room. "Every single guy I had took the teapot away when I tried to pour their tea. I think I can handle pouring a cup of freaking tea!" I had gestured to much with my hands and the saucer I was holding went flying through the air. It was like everything was in slow motion except for the flying saucer _(come on I _had_ to say it) _that was now falling to the ground. I tried to dive for it, but missed. It hit the ground and broke into at least a thousand pieces just out of my reach. Haruhi rushed to my side and helped me sit up.

"Are you okay?" She asked. I nodded.

"What happened?" Five voices asked over each other. Haruhi looked up at them and explained how it broke, but not what I was saying when I threw it. Kyoya knelt down next to me.

"How did you get on the floor exactly?" He asked, an amused look on his face. I mumbled and crossed my arms. "I didn't quite catch that."

"I tried to catch it before it hit the floor." I said a little louder so only he would hear.

"But why are _you_ on the floor?"

I laughed as I thought about the last minute or so. "I dove for it." He gently lifted me to my feet and put his arm around me while I got back my balance. I didn't want him to let go, but I knew he had to. I'm sure none of those guys earlier would have helped me up like that, they probably would have been fussing and asking repeatedly if I was hurt. Kyoya knew what I could handle. A little dive onto the kitchen floor was nothing compared to getting thrown around in kendo.

I got a broom and dustpan to sweep up the pieces of saucer that were smashed on the floor. Kyoya held the dust pan as I swept. "How exactly did it get thrown?" I looked back at Haruhi, who had gone back to the dishes. She started laughing.

"It's not that funny Haruhi." I said.

She nodded, "It really is. That's what happens when you complain."

"Keep that mind Fujioka." I mumbled to her. Then to Kyoya I said, "I'll replace it, I promise."

"That's not really what I asked."

"I know. I was complaining because I _hated_ how the guys wouldn't let me do _anything_ for or by myself. It was as if I was completely helpless. Seriously, half the time I was thinking about kicking them in the shin and the rest of the time I was thinking of various other ways I could break their bodies." He looked up at me disapprovingly. "_But_, I thought all of that and was still polite." His look softened considerably. "Then I gestured while holding a wet saucer and before I knew it, it was in the air. I dove and missed."

I had finished sweeping, he lifted the dustpan and I took it from him to dump into the garbage can. I went to help Haruhi with the dishes again, but Kyoya pulled my away. "I don't think you should do that while you're still pissed off." He whispered into my ear. I nodded in compliance. He pulled me onto a couch and gently kissed my neck.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I pushed him away.

"Kissing my girlfriend."

I looked into his dark eyes. "I thought we weren't going to tell anyone in the club?"

"No one's around right now, are they?" I shook my head and leaned in to kiss him.

"Oh my God!" We heard and looked in the direction the voice had come from. Kailey stood in front of the open club room door, "I'm sorry. I just wasn't expecting that to be the first thing I saw when I opened those doors."

I stood up and went to tell her that she couldn't tell anyone when I saw the most familiar person in the world to me. "Dylan!" I shouted and ran to him. He smiled when he saw me and lifted me in a huge hug. "I haven't seen you in forever!" I said when he put me down. "What are you doing here? How did you get here? Did you get a haircut?"

He laughed as I asked all of my questions. "To see you, a plane, and yes." I hugged him again before introducing him to everyone. The entire host club was standing behind me when I turned around. How do they do that so fast? I wondered. "Everyone this is Dylan Emory. Dylan this is the host club; Tamaki Suoh, Kyoya Ohtori, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, Haruhi Fujioka, Honey Haninozuka, and Mori Morinozuka."

* * *

**Okay, this has nothing to do with anything, just more a concern with me right now at the moment. I was leaning over to put my pj pants into my boots more and while I was doing that something hit the wall just over where my head usually is when I'm typing. Then I went to look for what hit the wall, it was gone. I'm kinda freaked out a bit, okay I'm freaked out a lot. If I hadn't leaned over I would have gotten hit in the head with a flying black thing and I know it wasn't my imagination because I heard it hit the wall and so did my dogs. I just needed to tell someone since I'm the only one awake in my house right now.**

**Please review telling me your thoughts so far. Even if it's negative and you absolutely hated it, I want to know (but why you read so far and hated it I'll never know.)**

**~Moon Dragon94**

**And there will possibly be only a few more chapters left... just saying.**


	25. An Extremely Dysfunctional Family

"I can't believe you're really here." I said as I pinched Dylan's arm. Hey jumped away, out of my reach.

"Hey! That did hurt you know."

I laughed because I knew he wasn't mad. "I was making sure you weren't going to vanish into thin air." Dylan looked exactly the same as he always had, except that his dark hair was shorter. His bright blue eyes still held the same chronic look of happiness and he was still almost a foot taller than me. There was, however, something different about him. I couldn't place my finger on it though.

"Where are you staying?" Kailey asked.

He shrugged and scooted closer to me again. "Probably a hotel."

"Hotels are creepy." I said. Which I believe is true; employees can walk in at anytime, plus you never really know how clean the sheets are. "You can stay at our house if you want." I glanced over at Kailey, "Kale's always wanted to share a room." She stuck her tongue out at me.

"But you're so much closer to Danni, and her bed is bigger than mine." She winked and laughed. "Seriously though, we do have extra rooms. I'm sure Dad won't mind."

I looked away from Kailey and at Dylan, "Wait, did you come here alone?" He nodded. "Does your mom know? Did you just wake up one morning and go, "Hey, I think I'm going to fly to Japan today"?"

He laughed and I knew it was because I was acting ridiculous, but I didn't care. Everything I said was something he has been known to do. Ever since he was thirteen and learned you don't have to have an adult with you to get on a plane he's just gone on spontaneous trips without a word of warning to anyone. Well he would tell me, but only because I would be freaking out if he didn't tell me. "Danni when has my mom ever cared if I just hopped on a plane and flew to the other side of the world?" I opened my mouth as I thought that through. His mom never cared, as long as she didn't have to pay for it. All she cared about was her boyfriend and his money. I closed my mouth. "Exactly."

"So Dylan, how long have you known Danni?" Honey asked as he jumped onto the couch in between us.

Dylan looked at me for a moment then said, "It's been what, thirty years now?" I laughed.

"At least," I agreed. "If not more." Honey looked up at me with his big brown eyes.

"You're sure you two aren't dating?" He asked. I picked a bad time to take a sip of tea. I had to do the least ladylike thing I've ever done; clearly spit tea back into my cup. I placed the cup on the table as I coughed.

I shook my head as I coughed and tried to regain my composure. "We're just friends." I said just as I had the first time Honey asked that same question. I finally stopped coughing and looked at Dylan. He hadn't said anything, just sat there and looked at his feet.

"That's why I came, Danni." He said as he stood up. I watched him, very confused. I was even more confused when he knelt down in front of me and took my hands. I felt my mouth drop as he reached into his pocket. "I love you Danni. I always have and I know I always will." He pulled out a ring box.

There was a chorus of what's coming from every host. I looked at them, everyone wore a shocked expression. I looked back at Dylan, he was still kneeling in front of me, only now the box was open and a gorgeous ring was looking up at me. It had a silver band and a heart shaped diamond. "We're only sixteen Dylan." I said quietly, almost a whisper.

He nodded, "I know. It's more of a promise ring than an engagement ring."

I shook my head, "You know I think of them as the same thing."

"I know, but I love you Danni. I have since we were elementary school and you flipped Matt Holloway because he was making fun of Kailey." He took the beautiful ring out of the box and began placing it on my finger. I pulled my hand away from his while I shook my head.

"Dylan you know I do love you, but… like a brother." He looked at the floor and his hands dropped. I stood up and took his hands pulling him up with me. I hugged him when we were fully up. "I'm sorry Dylan." I whispered into his ear.

"I understand Danni." He let go and I looked at him. He stuck the ring back in his pocket.

"I know you'll find a girl someday that you love more and I know she'll love you back. It's just that, I'm in love with Kyoya." I looked at Kyoya, who had this whole time been sitting by himself staring at his laptop. He was now standing and looking at me the way he always does, with a gaze that he saves just for me. One that's filled with more love than most people can ever hope to receive.

Dylan followed my line of sight to him and smiled as he looked back at me. Neither of us had to say anything, it was already understood. He didn't have to ask if I thought it would last, I didn't have to give him an answer he already knew.

* * *

Later that week Dylan left to go back to New York. Before he left though he promised that even though his feelings for me haven't changed he wants me to act like nothing ever happened that first day. I told him I could never forget. He only smiled and I gave him a hug, kissed his cheek. I watched as his flight took off.

Kyoya had gone with us so I wouldn't have to be alone, while I said good bye, however, he had stepped away to give us some privacy. As I stood at the window, watching the spot in the sky where I had last seen the plane, he wrapped his arms around me and kissed my cheek not caring who saw anymore. We loved each other immensely and knew nothing could ever change that.

During host club hours now, guys allow me to do things by myself. I don't think about ways to hurt them and make it look accidental anymore. I actually listen to them, give them advice about anything they ask. Most have actually started asking for advice on girls. I'll admit sometimes my advice goes awry and they end up with either food on their head or a slap, but they usually get themselves out of the mess. I've basically been proclaimed the Host Club's Official Matchmaker because I give the guys confidence and courage for when they go and talk to the girls they like.

Speaking of the host club, they were ecstatic to know that Kyoya and I were together. They were not so happy that we had kept it from them for a while though. Now whenever we have a cosplay theme that involves a couple, we usually have to dress the parts. I also don't complain about the outfits they make me wear anymore either, I figure it's easier to just accept them and then have fun.

Hikaru and Kailey came out with their relationship not long after we did. I don't think I've ever seen my twin happier than when she's with him. They are actually perfect for each other. Neither of them are very mature, but Kailey definitely lets him know when he's taken things too far. Kailey finally introduced Hikaru to Dad and then Mom when she came home.

Mom… I finally know why she was crabby. She was pregnant. It wasn't that she was mad at me, or annoyed with me it just happened that I was the only one around when she was having her mood swings. I told her what I had thought and she apologized and I apologized for having thought that she didn't love me as much as she used to. She's having a boy and she let Kailey and I choose a first and middle name for him. We argued about the name and who's choice would be first and who's would be second. Kailey chose Lune meaning moon in French and I chose Sora meaning sky in Japanese. We eventually took the names to Mom and Dad, they chose Sora Lune; sky moon.

Then there's Kailey and I. No, we don't spend as much time together as we once did, but that's okay because lately we seem to be closer than ever. Between the end of the school day and the beginning of host club we take a chance to catch up since we don't even have any classes together anymore and we don't sit by each other at lunch. She sits by Hikaru, Kaoru, and other friends that she's made; I sit by Haruhi -we've actually gotten really close since she saw me dive for a saucer- Yukiko, and then the other people tend to change daily. I don't mind it at all. Everyday there are new conversations, new people, new experiences.

One thing that I never thought I would say that I am going to say is…. I'm so happy the host club is here and that I am part of it. They're all like a part of my family. An extremely dysfunctional part of my family, but definitely family.

* * *

There's one more thing I need to talk about. The night Kyoya came over for dinner to officially meet my parents as my boyfriend and not as Dad's business associate/friend's son. I had told him to dress nice, but not black tie. When I answered the door that night he was in black dress pants and a black button down shirt. In his hand he carried a bouquet of pink roses -my absolute favorite. He looked at me a and laughed. "I though you said it _wasn't _black tie." I looked down and remembered that I was in fact wearing a tie that thanks to Mel I knew how to tie. I just rolled my eyes and laughed with him. I let him in and took the roses into the kitchen to get a vase.

"Well, I haven't seen you in a while. Thought I had scared you away." Mel said when she saw us.

Kyoya shook his head. "I don't scare that easily."

Mel just smiled and said, "Good thing."

During the meal, no one ever ran out of things to say, it was like how Takahashi family dinners used to be. Loudness, talking with mouths full, and laughing; always lots of laughing. I was honestly surprised at how well Kyoya fit in, as if he was there every night. Nothing was awkward like I thought it would be and I loved every second of it. The only part that I was embarrassed by was Kailey standing up and starting to sing while we all sat in the living room after eating.

"Come on DanDan! You know this song!" She shouted over the radio. I shook my head, trying to get through to her that I wasn't going to sing. It didn't work and instead of just me, she made everyone get up and sing with her.

"Who slipped the alcohol into her water during dinner?" I asked jokingly.

* * *

**This is the final chapter :'( I've enjoyed writting it and I've enjoyed reading everyone's reviews.** I want to thank everyone that has review whether it was once or on every chapter, thay all mean so much to me. I know there are some OCs that didn't appear. I didn't forget them honestly I didn't.** I'm going to possibly do this in Kailey's POV as a different story and use the OCs then. **There is one thing I'd like to mention, some people have asked if I was going to do a sequel to this one and I'm still not sure. **I've placed a poll on my profile, so if you want a sequel you really have to vote otherwise I won't write it.** I have a few ideas for it and I may post a summary for it on this story later on. Also, if I don't write Kailey's POV then I'll use the OCs in the sequel (_**IF**_ there's a sequel. That's up to you guys)

Thank you to everyone that has read and everyone that has made me want to sit down and write for hours.

**I love you all and absolutely nothing can change that^_^**

~Moon Dragon94


	26. Summary to Sequel

It's been five years since the final five host club members graduated from Ouran Academy. It's been the same amount of time since they had last seen each other. Now they all have to come together once again to help plan for Danni and Kyoya's wedding! Will they all be able to come together once again or will everything fall to shambles?

* * *

**So here's the little summary for the sequel. The first chapter is up and has been for a little while now. It's titled Reunited and I want to thank** **cookie-pocky-strawberry-love for helping with the title. Chapter 2 is currently in progress.**

**I love you all sooo much^_^**

**~Megan~**


	27. Apartment Hunting With Danni

Just something I was thinking about. I know, I should be working on the actually story not one shots, but it popped into my head and then Danni wouldn't leave me alone about it. She was all like, "You know you want to know what it was like for me buying that apartment you put me in." I had to admit that she was right. Yes I talk to my characters…don't judge me. It's kind of boring I understand, but I felt it was sort of needed. Also this is only the first. There will be plenty more that I have thought of and just haven't written down, they will all involve Danni, Kailey, Sora, or various members of the Host Club in some way.

Originally, I had this as a seperate story, but I decided to jsut add it on to here since they are related :D

* * *

Apartment Hunting With Danni

I have never been on my own before and this was something new altogether. Apartment hunting. I knew what I wanted and I knew I could afford what I wanted. I wanted a place that was within walking distance of my parents house just incase anything ever happened; and I wanted a place with a view. I have been to at least twenty different ones and none of them have been right. The first few were too far, the next ones didn't have the right view, then the ones after that were either to big or too small. I don't like to think myself picky, but I have certain needs. It can't be too big, there's only going to be one person living in it, and it can't be too small, I have to have enough room to move around and have people over. Whenever Kyoya was with me he would try and point out all of the pluses of the current place over the previous. "Oh look, this one has a larger living space," he said once.

"But the other one had more square footage over all," I had responded.

Then came the day I found the perfect apartment. Top floor, balcony facing the city, only a two miles from home. I fell in love with it the very first time I placed my hand on the doorknob. I had laughed at myself for how I swooned over every little thing I saw. The ceilings were high, the rooms spacious, completely updated appliances. There were even two extra rooms and I instantly knew exactly what I wanted to do with them. The smaller one would become my little office and the larger one would be a guest room incase Sora or Kailey or someone else ever wanted to stay for a while. I could picture every little detail of everything. I knew exactly how I would arrange my furniture, exactly the colors I would paint the walls, exactly how happy I could be living there.

I looked into Kyoya's gray eyes and smiled, "This is the one." The look he gave me was one more of relief than anything else. He hated going from place to place almost everyday.

"So I guess you're going to drag me furniture shopping now?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. I shook my head. He groaned knowing exactly what I was thinking. Paint shopping. I had to agree, that is actually the most boring part about a new place, but I love getting the paint on the walls and livening up a room. After I pulled my parents and a six year old Sora that would have rather been anywhere but there through the apartment, Kyoya and I went to a hardware store in search of the perfect paint colors.

"I want a bright color in the living room and kitchen." I pulled up a swatch that was called burnt pumpkin and held it out to him. He shook his head and I put it back, that was when I spotted the color that I would love to wake up to every morning. Amber. It was an orange that was a little yellower than the previous one, but not overly so. "It's perfect." For my bedroom I chose a light lilac; Columbia blue for my office; baby blue for the guest room; and I couldn't really decide on an appropriate color for the bathroom, so that just stayed white.

It took a week to finalize the lease and be able to actually put the paint on the walls. This had been one thing I was looking forward to the most. I put on the radio and danced as various songs by Boys Like Girls, All Time Low, and Breaking Benjamin blared all around me. I danced around the room putting the strokes of paint wherever I found necessary and that wasn't always in the same stroke as the previous. More than once someone had walked in while I was painting and snuck up behind me, lets just say they didn't leave the same color they came in as. Sora enjoyed that when he came over one day to help, he had a blue stripe going across his cheek. That only made him paint one on me. When I painted Dad, he was a little upset, but said it was okay as he wiped some of it off onto Mom's nose. I loved seeing how in love they still were after all these years.

On my last day of painting, I had saved my bedroom for last. I, of course, had my music playing and was, of course, dancing around as I painted over the white walls with lilac. Just as I finished, Kyoya came over knowing that today I at least wanted to look at furniture. We left, him looking spotless and pristine; me covered in various colors of paint from my very bust week. I didn't really care what they thought of me.

We entered the furniture store and I instantly became like a secret agent on an important mission. I sat on every couch that even the slightest bit appealing knowing any paint that had been on my rear was dry. I found the perfect brown leather couch and love seat for my living room, a dark alder coffee table and matching end tables, along with a dark alder bookcase. One room down, three to go. For the guest room I found a dark alder bed that had an intricate design on the head and foot boards, I also couldn't resist getting the matching dresser and nightstand. As I shopped I noticed there to be a slight theme with all of the woods I liked, they were all mostly dark alder. Which leads into the desk I knew I would be perfect, it was simple with only the desk and a small shelves to the side. A rolling desk chair completed that room. Again for the room I would most likely spent the most time in, my bedroom. Not like that, get your minds out of the gutter. I found a black iron head board that was shaped into a beautiful pattern. I chose to get the matching dresser and nightstand too.

Over the next few days, the furniture showed up and arranged it exactly how I had pictured it that first day.


	28. Dinner at the Ohtori's

**Dinner at the Ohtori's**

This was the first time I had ever been to the Ohtori's as Kyoya's girlfriend. I have to say, I was extremely nervous. In the back of my mind, I had a feeling that Mr. Ohtori didn't really like me. I had this feeling that he would think I was good enough to be Kyoya's friend, but not good enough to be Kyoya's girlfriend. I put on my favorite dress, a blue jingle ruffle dress, a pair of suede bow ankle flat boot, my heart locket, and a pair of crystal drop earrings. It didn't matter how I looked though, it mattered how I acted. That's just what I had to do tonight; act. There was no way I could be myself in front of Mr. Ohtori. I already knew he thought I was obnoxious and no where near ladylike; he was right. I knew he was right, but that's just me. I wish I could say I didn't care what he thought of me, but I did, I do. I love Kyoya, and I don't want to be the reason he doesn't become the heir to his father's company.

Kailey was sitting in my room as I had gotten ready, she told me not to worry so much, everything was going to be fine. She was always confident though, in everything she did, never once had I ever seen my twin second guess herself. Never once had I seen her not do something because she was scared or nervous. I've always loved that about her. One of the things I envied of my older sister. Kailey had offered to ride over with me, but I knew Hikaru was coming over soon so I refused and made her stay here.

I sat in the limo alone, listening as we passed cars and to the sounds of the city. Those were sounds that have never changed for me. The sounds of people on the street, the sounds of cars. All of it was one thing that made me think I was still in New York. I pulled at a strand of my curled hair, I looked at my reflection in the dark window. I wondered if I had over done it or if I should have done more. Millions of butterflies fluttered around in my stomach as I saw the Ohtori Mansion appear in the distance. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I can do this," I told myself. The limo stopped moving and my door opened up. I looked up to see Kyoya smiling down at me. The butterflies lightened up a little and I finally felt a smile take over my face for the first time that night. He held out his hand to me and I took it.

"You look beautiful," he said into my ear just before he kissed my cheek. I felt myself blush and almost all of my nervousness slipped away. He took my hand and I squeezed it remembering what we had to do now. We made our way inside and out of the mid autumn air.

The first person that met us at the door was Kyoya's sister, Fuyumi. I had always liked her and I knew she liked me. She liked that I brought out the nicer side of him. The first thing she did was pull me into a hug, she was the only member of the family that already new about us and she was excited. But then again, she was an excitable person. "Father is waiting in the dinning room for you two," she told us. I followed her and Kyoya through the house I once got completely lost in.

Sure enough, there he was; Mr. Ohtori sitting at the head of the table. His oldest sons sitting on either side of him. I was surprised to see him stand as we entered the large room with the table that ran nearly the entire length. He shook my hand, "Daniella, it's a pleasure to see you again." I smiled at him politely. I saw Kyoya's oldest brother move to a different seat, so I could sit next to his father. Once again, I was nervous and the butterflies were working over time. He asked me many questions about my dad, my family, the company. He asked so many, it almost seemed like he was trying to trip me up on some of them. He didn't though, if there was one thing I knew it was business and my family. Okay, that was two things, but that's not the point. I knew everything about them. I grew up with both in my life. "So you have a younger brother now?"

I nodded. "Yes, he's only a few months old, his name is Sora."

"So I'm assuming that once he is older, he will take over your father's distributing company?" He said it more as a statement, but I took it as a question.

I shook my head, I knew there was no way that Dad was going to skip over me for taking over one day. He knew how much running Takahashi Enterprises meant to me. "No, he's going to give the company to me once I finish college." He seemed a little surprised to hear this. So me being me and having a big mouth I had to speak my mind, "Just because I am a girl doesn't mean I'm not any less capable or qualified to run a company." He seemed taken back by my forwardness. I was tempted to apologize, but I couldn't and still look at myself in the mirror. I just continued eating the meal that was placed in front of me. So far, this evening has gone very similarly to how I imagined it would.

I could still feel his eyes on me, I could feel all of their eyes on me. I placed my chop sticks down on my plate. "I may be a girl, but I am not stupid, Mr. Ohtori."

"I never implied you were. I'm just saying that women should stay home and take care of the home." I laughed at his statement. Even a small snort escaped.

"That is such a sexist comment. If it weren't for Hedy Lamarr, the Nazis may have very well won World War II. There would be no windshield wipers without Mary Anderson. Stephanie Kwoek in vented a material that is five times stronger than steel. Virginia Apgar was one of the first women to specialize in surgery. Ann Tsukamoto discovered a way to isolate the human cell system and with that system led others to be able to comprehend the blood systems of cancer patients. Maybe someone should have told them they should take care of the home." Everyone was staring at me, mouths agape. Everyone except Kyoya, he looked proud. I wanted him to be next to me, not on the other side of the table. I wanted to be able to hold his hand while his father spat something back at me. Mr. Ohtori rose from his seat, I wasn't sure what he was going to do. I didn't want to know what he was going to do.

"Your father always spoke highly of your politeness, but he always spoke more highly of your ability to speak your mind especially on important views you possessed." This next thing had to have been a sign of the apocalypse. He smiled and held his hand out to me. I took it, although a little hesitantly. Then he looked at Kyoya and that as when I knew that he knew about us already. Of course he did. How could I have ever thought differently. He is the father of the Host Club's Shadow King after all.

* * *

**I'm not to sure if I mentioned that these are really in no specific order than how they pop into my head. I hope everyone liked it. It's a bit more interesting than the previous one at least! Please review xD**

**Also, there's a link for Danni's outfit on my profile if you're interested!**


	29. Girls Day at the Beach

**Girls Day At the Beach**

"Why does everyone want me to wear a frilly swimsuit? What's wrong with the one I brought?" Haruhi questioned as we pushed her into the bathroom. Kailey sighed, she was the one that really wanted Haruhi to dress a little more like a girl, I liked her just the way she was.

"Come on Haruhi, it won't kill you and we're going to be the only ones on the beach anyway," Kailey said as she handed over the bathing suit. Haruhi took it reluctantly and went to put it on.

"Do you think that was a little mean, Kale?" I had to ask her. She just stared for a moment before laughing at me and shaking her head. I just rolled my eyes at my twin and knocked on the bathroom door. "How are you doing in there Haruhi?"

She didn't respond right away, there were a few bangs that sounded like she had fallen. "Um… hang on." After a minute or two she finally came out in the bathing suit the Hitachiins had promised we'd try and get her to wear. It was a one piece and top part was covered in ruffles, it was a light blue in color, and tied behind her neck.

"You look so cute Haru!" Kailey and I said together.

She smiled, "You two are starting to sound like Tamaki." I don't know about Kailey, but I took that offensively.

"Good thing we're better looking." Kailey said with a wink and put her arms around Haruhi and me. "Now lets go, I wanna hit the sun. I'm getting pale." We turned away from the bathroom door and headed out of the house.

"Oh no! whatever will you do?" I asked sarcastically. Haruhi laughed from the other side of my sister.

"You're funny DanDan. Maybe you should think about a career in comedy." I stuck my tongue out at my sister and she hit my arm. We made our way down the back deck onto the warm summer sand.

"Oh sun! How my skin has missed you!" Kailey shouted as she let go of us and ran around the fence that blocked off a section of the ocean from our beach house. Haruhi and I ran to catch up to her, just to see her stopped and staring at whatever was in front of her. The entire Host Club was on the beach. They had spotted us, I looked towards Haruhi.

"Oh my God, Haruhi!" I wrapped my towel around her, so they wouldn't be able to see her in a bathing suit. I held it shut as I walked further onto the beach with her.

Kailey looked mad, we were really expecting to have the entire beach to ourselves. It _was_ our beach after all. "What are you guys doing here?" She shouted at them. I stood next to her, still holding the towel around Haruhi. The twins were the first to us, Hikaru wrapped his arm around Kailey's waist and tried to kiss her cheek. She pushed him away. "This was supposed to be our girls only day. You all just ruined that."

"Especially for Haruhi," I added. They looked over at us and their eyes widened.

They began jumping up and down in joy. "You got her to wear it!"

"Too bad you don't get to see it," Kailey and I said together. I pulled out Haruhi's usual beach wear out of my bag.

"Come here Kale." I handed her the towel I was holding so she could hold it up for Haruhi. I handed Haruhi her clothes and helped her put then on over the bathing suit. Kale dropped the towel when she was done.

The Hitachiins put their hands on their hips, "Why do you get to see her?" They asked together.

Kailey and I looked at each other at the same time, then back at them. "'Cause she likes us better than you!" We told them.

* * *

**I really like this one! I'm not to sure why, but I do. Probably because I really want it to be summer so I can go to the beach... Please review and tell me what you think xD**


	30. Best Christmas Ever

**Best Christmas Ever**

It was the first Christmas Kailey and I are going to spend away from New York and it's a strange feeling. I'm going to miss the crowded streets of last minute shoppers going from one expensive shop to the next. In a way though, that's what Kailey and I were doing now. We were always bad at buying gifts in a timely fashion, meaning; Christmas Eve, we were scouring the city for places that were still open. "I can't believe we forgot about Hikaru and Kyoya," she said, her breath steaming in the cold winter night. I nodded, my teeth were chattering though I was in a puffy winter coat, gloves, scarf and a hat. She pointed to a store that still had all of it's lights on. We went in to be surrounded by cuckoo clocks of all different designs and sizes. Let's just say we weren't in there very long.

"Who buys cuckoo clocks anymore?" I asked my twin.

She laughed, "Crazy people." We wandered around wishing we would one year learn to make a checklist of everybody's presents. Kailey got to a point where she was a good two feet in front of me and I hadn't realized she stopped, until I ran into her. She looked at me and was pointing to another store. This one had -thankfully- no cuckoo clocks. She entered the store and pulled me with her.

When we got home that night, everyone was in our living room and I mean everyone. The entire Host Club, even their families. I was surprised that Kyoya's dad and brothers were even there. "Where were you two?" Mom asked as she felt our hands and faces. "You're freezing! Didn't you wear coats?"

Kailey laughed, "Of course Maman. It's just cold out there."

I moved around them and tried to find a spot to sit down, there wasn't one, so when I went to sit on the floor next to Kyoya's legs, he pulled me onto his lap. "Merry Christmas," he said into my ear.

"Merry Christmas," I said as I kissed him.

"So where exactly were you? Do you realize how late it is?" Mom was still freaking out.

This time I laughed, "Mom, you know us. How do we usually spend Christmas Eve?"

"At the bar again? I thought I told you to stop that tradition when we moved." That was always Dad's response when we came home late. I stood up from Kyoya's lap and hugged Dad.

"It's such a hard habit to break." He laughed and I went to the tree.

"Since it is Christmas now," I said and picked up a present. Kailey joined me.

"I think we should open some presents!" She picked up one that was wrapped in silver wrapping paper and looked at the name. "Haruhi! Merry Christmas." She skipped over to Haruhi and her dad to hand her the present.

I picked up a bag that was covered in a ridiculous amount of snowmen. "Mrs. Hitachiin, you're the lucky winner of this lovely present!" I twirled my way over to her.

"Danni," I heard Kailey call to me, "I don't think we should have stopped at that bakery earlier."

I scoffed at her, "I doubt it was the half a dozen doughnuts we both ate. I blame that bar." She laughed and was continued handing out all of the presents.

"Last, but certainly not least," Kailey said holding up the last present. "Little Sora Luna!'

I laughed, "Why did we give him such a girly name?"

"'Cause we are going to dress him up and pass him off as our baby sister one day." I knew she was serious and that was what kind of scared me. Everyone opened up their presents at the same time and their was plenty of laughter. Probably because of all the eggnog everyone was drinking. I swear I even saw a smile on Mr. Ootori's face as he opened his gifts.

It wasn't until three in the morning people started pouring out of our house. It was fun though. Kailey and I made everyone, and I mean everyone, sing Christmas carols and any other songs that happened to pop into our heads. There was almost a food fight that was nearly initiated by Tamaki making a tray of deviled eggs go flying.

I saw Kailey pull Hikaru away from the mass of people exiting the house. I took her lead and pulled Kyoya away to. We had decided to get them the same thing. Mostly because we are terrible procrastinators and all of the good stores were closed, but we thought it was a great idea. I pulled him upstairs, to my room, and out to my balcony. I didn't care that it was cold, freezing really.

Once we stopped, he wrapped his arms around my waist. "I still have to give you your present," I said as he went to pull me closer.

"I really don't need a present." I giggled, knowing he would change his mind once he saw what it was. I pulled a present bow out of my pocket and stuck it on my head.

"Merry Christmas, Kyoya." He pulled me into a deep kiss. I tried my hardest to deepen it.

He pulled away, "So, do I get to open my present?" I kissed him lightly.

"Nope, there is a condition to that part of your present and you know it well." He smirked and kissed me again.

Best. Christmas. Ever.

* * *

**I know it's a little after Christmas, but I meant to have it done a few days ago. I hope you all like it!**

**Please review!**


End file.
